


I Wasn't Looking For Anything (But I Found You Anyway)

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Single Parent Bellamy Blake, Soulmates Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Teacher Bellamy Blake, smut in ch 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Bellamy is a single dad. He's not looking for a relationship but Murphy convinces him to give it one more try. He's pretty sure he has found the right girl for Bellamy.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 36
Kudos: 359
Collections: Bellarke Bingo





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he can't find a babysitter he's set on canceling his date until she tells him to bring his son along.

Bellamy Blake dropped his head into his hands.  
He didn’t know what to do.  
How was it is possible that there was not one person who could help him out on a Friday night?  


He had called everyone he knew.  
Octavia and Lincoln were at the movie theater and not picking up.  
Jasper was with Maya visiting her family.  
Monty and Harper were at the Green’s celebrating Jordan’s birthday.  
Murphy was the one covering his shift.  
Raven was celebrating her one year anniversary.  
Emori’s brother was visiting.  
Miller and his boyfriend were at a hospital gala.  
His mother lived three hours away.  
His neighbor was a nurse and he wasn't going to ask the poor and exhausted man to watch over his son. 

He had no one to watch his son while he went on a date .  
He had not been on a date since his ex-girlfriend Echo had dropped six-month-old Hunter in his lap and had taken off. Last he heard she was somewhere in Europe.  
He had no clue what to do with Hunter, despite having helped his mother with Octavia and after one night of non-stop crying he had called his mother in a panic.  
For the first six months she and his friends had been there to help him.  
He was forever grateful for their support.

When he held Hunter for the first time and after he realized that Echo had taken off for good, he had vowed not to date for a while.  
And he hadn’t.

He had been asked out a few times but he turned them all down. 

But then Hunter turned four this year and his mother and Octavia started meddling and he eventually agreed to let everyone get one turn for a blind date.  
He figured it would get everyone off his back for a while.  
He wasn't looking for anything serious or anyone.

All the dates had been okay but there had not been any connection, or he had been too worried about leaving Hunter, and many of them, when they asked about Hunter, did not seem genuinely interested in his son.  
And he could not do that.  
His son was his number one priority.  
He was the most important person in his life.  
So after all the failed dates, he decided he wouldn't date till Hunter was in high school.

* * *

Then two weeks ago Murphy had been uncharacteristically happy at their bi-monthly family dinners.  
He had been on his phone, texting, and Bellamy had to clear his throat twice and it wasn't until Raven leaned over the table to take the phone did Murphy lookup.  
"Hey!"  
"Who's Clarke?"  
Raven shot him a glare and all eyes focused on him.  
Emori, however, didn't seem concerned with who Murphy was texting. Instead, she was patting her boyfriend's arm with a smirk.  
He snatched the phone back and slumped in his seat.  
"Gee, Raven. Thanks for ruining my news."  
Murphy grabbed his fork and was about to eat a bite when he noticed that everyone was still looking at him.  
"What?"  
"Are you going to tell us your news or not?"  
"Can I eat first?"  
Raven opens her mouth but Bellamy cleared his throat and gestured to Hunter who was listening. "Murphy, your news?" “My ex-girlfriend is moving here!”  
“Who?”  
“Clarke Griffin!”  
Monty set his fork down with a clatter.  
"Clarke Griffin? From high school? That Clarke Griffin?"  
Murphy nodded.  
"Yeah, do we know any other Clarke Griffin?"  
Jasper had gasped and then he was practically bouncing in his seat.  
“She’s coming back! Clarke is coming back!”  
Murphy then proceeded to talk about how amazing and gorgeous she was with Jasper and Monty jumping in with "remember when" .  


Then at the end of dinner, after Raven had left for work and Octavia for home, Muprhy turned to him and handed him the phone.  
She was pretty, with big blue eyes and short blonde hair. She was hugging a dark-haired man, pressing a kiss to his cheek. They were dressed in work out clothes, a rock climbing wall behind them. "Who's that?" "That's Clarke. Pretty right?" "Yes, she's pretty. She and her boyfriend are cute." Murphy laughed and shook his head. "That's her brother-in-law and how are you this dumb? I mean I know its been a while but seriously have you lost all your game? I'm trying to set you up with her!”  
Bellamy raised an eyebrow.  
“First of all, Murphy you had your chance to set me up. And wouldn't that be weird? For me to date your ex-girlfriend?”  
Murphy waved a hand in the air, brushing off his concerns. “We dated in high schools. We were together for like a year and a half but broke up because of long-distance. We stayed friends. Honestly, I think she would be perfect for you. Trust me.”  
Jasper and Monty nodded but it was Miller who sealed the deal.  
"I can see that. It's fitting- the princess with Bellamy." "Why do you call her princess?" Hunter looked up from where he was playing with Emori.  
"Princess?"  
Murphy smiled and showed him a picture of Clarke. "Princess? Pretty Princess."  
"Her parents were super-rich." Bellamy frowned. "I don't know."  
He doesn't want to go on a date with some rich girl, who would look down at him or his son, no matter how hot she was.  
Murphy rolled his eyes.  
"Dude, she dated me, do you think if she was some rich stuck up snob that she would have dated me? She was smart, artsy, and a cheerleader. She was way out of my league. But Clarke is super down to earth."  
Bellamy wasn't sure but Murphy had never been so sure or excited so Bellamy agreed hesitantly.  
What was one more date?  
It would probably be a dud anyway.  
He wasn't looking for anyone.

* * *

So here he was.  
He was supposed to meet her in an hour but he had no one to watch Hunter.  
All his usual babysitters were busy or lived too far away and he didn't know his neighbors enough to ask them to take care of Hunter.  
He felt bad but he had no choice to cancel the date.  
He smiles as he watches Hunter play with his action figures. WonderWoman was currently kicking Aquaman’s ass.  
Hunter looked like him, with the same messy curl and freckles all over his face.  
Bellamy sighs and decides to call Clarke to cancel, it would rude to send her a text.

“Hello?”  
Her voice was soft and pretty.  
“Hi, this Bellamy.”  
“Bellamy! Murphy has told me a lot about you. I’m looking forward to our date.”  
She lets out a giggle.  
Now he felt really bad.  
“I was too and I feel really bad about this but can we reschedule? I couldn't find a baby sitter for my son.”  
There’s a pause and he hears the sound of things moving.  
“You can bring him to my house if you want?”  
Bellamy didn't expect that.  
Did this woman really offer to have him and his son over?  


“What?”  
“You and your son can come to my house. We can order a pizza and put a movie on.”  
“You want me to bring my son on our date?”  
“If its an issue we can reschedule, but I don't mind having him here.”  
Bellamy shook his head.  
How on earth did Muprhy date this girl?  
She was too good to be true.  
“No, it's fine. I’ll get Hunter ready and we will be our way.”  
“Do you have a preference for pizza? Any allergies? Meat lovers okay?”  
“That out favorite”  
She lets out a soft laugh.  
“Perfect. I can’t wait to see you and Hunter in a bit.”  
She hung up and Bellamy feels like his head is spinning.  
On how earth did this happen?  
Did a girl really agree to have his son crash their date, their first date to be exact?  


“Hunter, buddy come here.”  
The four-year-old ran to him.  
“Daddy!”  
He held his arms up and Bellamy smiled.  
“Hi buddy.”  
He picked his son up and they went to Hunter's room.  
“We are going to eat pizza with a friend of Uncle Murphy’s.”  
“Murp?”  
“Yes, Uncle Murp’s friend is going to order pizza and we are going to see a movie.”  
He helps Hunter change out of his dirty clothes and then he helps his son pack a bag full oy toys.  
Bellamy then hurries to change into a nice button-down blue shirt. His hair is a mess but he is running late so he could not slick it back like he normally would. 

He and Hunter arrived at Clarke Griffin's house twenty minutes later and Bellamy's heart is pounding. He's not sure why he feels so nervous.  
He looks at the passenger seat.  
He had stopped by to pick up some carnations but now he was thinking he should have gone with roses instead.  
He also wishes that he had picked up some wine although he's not a wine drinker.  
He should have slicked his hair back, worn a different shirt, worn dress pants instead of jeans.  


Hunter made a noise of impatience..  
“Daddy! Let's go.”  
So Bellamy shoves away the sense of self-doubt he had and unbuckled his son from his car seat and Hunter grabbed his stuffed penguin. Bellamy grabbed Hunter’s bag of toys and the flowers and they made their way to her front door.  
It was painted red with handpainted flowerpots on the steps and a delicate windchime hanging there. The colors seemed out of place compared to all the other houses but Bellamy liked it. It was bright and cheery. They rang the doorbell and after what seemed like forever but was actually only 30 seconds, the door opened and the butterflies in Bellamy’s stomach exploded.  


Clarke Griffin was gorgeous.  
She has blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders, the ends dyed red. She has the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen and an adorable mole above her lip. She was short, barely reaching his shoulder and had on a red sweater that emphasized her curves and gave a hint of cleavage.  
She was barefoot wearing fuzzy socks with little penguins on them.  
The picture Murphy had shown him did not do her justice. 

“Hi”  
She gave him a smile and then bent down to talk to Hunter.  
“And you must be Hunter. I’m Clarke. Who is this?”  
She pointed to the penguin.  
Hunter blinked at her a for a few seconds before he spoke, his arm reaching for his father's leg.  
“His name is Pablo.”  
“Well, it's nice to meet you, Pablo.”  
She stands up and her eyes widen as she takes in the man before her.

When Murphy had told her that he had someone he wanted do set her up with she had been hesitant.  
She had just gotten out a long relationship and she wasn't looking for anything or anyone but when she moved to Arkadia, Murphy had told her that all about Bellamy and he sounded nice. Then he showed her a picture of him and his son, he was super cute so she had agreed but clearly, the picture didn't do him justice.  
His hair was curly and he had one stubborn curl that had fallen forward. He had on a pair of black-rimmed glasses and was wearing a blue button-down shirt with sleeves rolled up revealing his forearms. She could see freckles on his face and she wanted to know if he had freckles on his shoulder and back.  


When he had called about to cancel, she had felt disappointed because she had been looking forward to the date. She figured if they didn't spark then they could be friends. But then when he mentioned his son, she felt bad because he sounded so tired and worried about upsetting her that before she could think twice, she had invited them both over. He agreed to her shock and after they hung up, she had begun to panic and ran around the house making sure there was nothing breakable and nothing that could hurt the boy.  
She had dug out all her old Disney movies and other child-friendly DVDs she had and dug out some paint and small canvases in case he wanted to paint anything.  
She called Josie in a panic and her sister spent five minutes laughing and in the background, she could hear Gabriel chuckling.  
"My god Clarke, you are the only person I know who would turn the first date into a play date."  
"Josie. Play nice. Relax Clarke, you are good with kids. It will be fine. Take a deep breath."  
Clarke takes a deep breath.  
"I'll call you guys later."  
"You better! We want details!"  
Clarke hears the faint sound of her nephew crying and then nothing as Josie hangs up.  
She changes her shirt a few times, finally settling on a red sweater than hinted at a bit of cleavage without putting it all on display which was harder for her compared to other people.  
Clearly, she chose well if the smile on his face was anything to do by. She could feel her cheeks turn red but she also noticed that he was blushing.  


Hunter looked between his father and the pretty lady and wondered why they were standing there.  
His father was looking at her the way Uncle Murp looked at Aunt Emi or the way he looked at ribs.  
“Daddy!”  
He tugged on his dad’s jeans and they both blinked, their cheeks red.  
Bellamy turned to his son who looked at him.  
"Are you going to eat her face? The way Uncle Murp does to Aunt Emi?"  
Bellamy coughed and scratched the back of his neck. Clarke could feel her blush going down her neck and she was sure the top of her chest was probably pink. Her eyes met Bellamy's who was embarrassed and she gave him a smile. 

“Come on in!”  
Inside the house was super homey and there were a lot of colors. There were blankets and fluffy pillows on the couch and some movies sitting on the table. There were shoes kicked in the corner and a pile of books on a shelf. He could see some flowers and cacti on the windowsill.  
“We could watch a movie but I also took some paint out if you wanted to paint?”  
Hunter smiles widely.  
“Paint! I wanna paint, Ms.Clarke”  
Clarke laughed.  
“Painting it is.”  
He held his arms up to Clarke and Clarke didn't hesitate before she picked him up and carried him to the table, the two of them chatting.  
Bellamy blinked.  
His son wasn't too good with strangers but here he was letting Clarke carry him as if he had known her his entire life.  
“Daddy, come paint.”  


Bellamy dropped the bookbag on the couch and made his way to the table which Clarke had covered with newspaper.  
She opened up some paint and squeezed them onto a little tray and laid some brushes out.  
She helped him push his sleeves up and then tied a painter smock around him as he grabbed one of the brushes.  
Hunter looked really cute that Bellamy couldn't help but take a quick picture but Clarke had looked up so her face was it in smiling.  
"Sorry, Hunter, he.."  
"It's fine."  
She handed his son a canvas and Hunter eagerly dipped his brush into the green paint.  
Pablo the penguin is sitting on the seat next to Hunter watching and Hunter murmurs to him. 

Clarke turned to look at him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and he noticed that she had several piercings in her ear.  
“I have a canvas for you if you want to paint too? Or not?”  
Bellamy noded.”Painting sounds good.”  
Her eyes drifted to his hand and she gestured to them.  
“Are those for me?”  
Bellamy laughed and held out the flowers to her.  
“Oh yeah, I got you these. Hunter picked them out, said that the pink was pretty”  
Clarke blinked.  
“Wow, I- I can't remember the last time I got flowers.”  
She takes the bouquet from him gently and then she rises to her toes and presses a kiss to his cheek.  
She turns to look at Hunter who is bent over his canvas painting and then she kissed Bellamy's other cheek. "He seems busy, think you can pass it on later." She then hurried out of the room into the kitchen to get a vase while Bellamy shook his head and sat down, his hand touching his face briefly, the place where she kissed him burned.  


When Clarke came back both father and son had their head bent over their canvas, Bellamy helping Hunter with something and she felt her heart beat faster.  
She slid to her seat next to Bellamy and grabbed a canvas for herself.  
She grabbed a pencil and started sketching and she didn't see Bellamy look up at her. “So Bellamy, Murphy was telling me that you are a teacher?”  
“I teach history at the local high school.”  
She looks at him, she can see him as a teacher. He was probably popular with the students.  
"What do you teach?"  
"History."  
"What's your favorite time period or subject?"  
"Anything related to the Greeks or Romans."  
"You are a nerd aren't you? Bet you know Latin."  
He licked his lips and Clarke's pen fell out of her hand.  
"I run the Latin club."  
"You are going to have to say something in Latin to me someday."  
There are so many things he would like to say to her, none of which are child-friendly.  
He cleared his throat.  
“Murphy says you teach art?”  
“At my studio, I teach kids on the weekends and after school, I do a sip and paint for adults, it's kind of like this.”  
She gestures to them and Bellamy laughs.  
"But there is no sip."  
Her eyes widened.  
“Hunter would you like a juice box?”  
Hunter looked up and nodded.  
"Pablo would like one too."  
Bellamy opened his mouth but Clarke is already in the kitchen and she comes back with two juice boxes and two bottles of water for her and Bellamy.  
She handed one to Hunter and then placed the other in front of the penguin.  
“Thanks, Ms. Clarke.”  
She turned to Bellamy, concern in her voice. “Is water fine? Or I can get your own juice box if you want?”  
“Water is great thanks.”  


Hunter interrupted their conversation and held it up to her.  
"Can you help me, Ms.Clarke?"  
"Of course, sweetie."  
She poked the straw into the juice box and handed it to Hunter who took a sip.  
"Do you like my drawing?"  
She looked down at it, He had painted a stick man and a penguin.  
"Is that you and Pablo?"  
Hunter nodded.  
"It's so good! I love it!"  
Hunter was excited about her praised that he flicked the brush and the paint got on her face.  
Bellamy jumped to his feet.  
"Hunter!"  
The boy looked tearfully at Clarke.  
"I'm so sorry Ms.Clarke."  
But Clarke started to laugh and she ruffled his hair and Bellamy felt his shoulders relaxed.  
"It's fine sweetie. Accidents happen. It will wash off."  
She crouched down to wipe away a tear.  
"Don't cry, sweetie. I'm going to wash it off right now."  
Clarke comes back and there is still a bit of paint on her nose but Hunter had stopped crying and Bellamy didn't want him to start so he kept quiet.  
Plus it looked cute on her.  
They talked a little more, getting to know each other with Clarke pausing every now and then to ask Hunter a question.  


By the time the pizza arrived, Hunter is covered in paint and Clarke directed them to the bathroom.  
The bathroom is adorable with painted fish on the walls.  
Hunter is thrilled and Bellamy nearly has to drag him out.  
When they come back, he found Clarke setting the pizza on the table in front of the tv and unfolding the blankets.  
“I was thinking that Hunter could pick the movie.”  
Hunter thumbed though the movie when his eyes widen.  
“Scooby-Doo!”  
Bellamy groaned.  
Murphy had brought Hunter a Scooby-Doo movie and blankets for his last birthday because the boy was obsessed with the dog.  
Bellamy liked the show, but not when it played every day for eight months straight. Clarke laughed.  
“I love Scooby-Doo.”  
She threw him a wink.  
She placed the DVD into the player and then she helped Hunter onto the couch and tucking the blanket around him. Bellamy gives her some pizza. He then gets his own plate down, with extra slices for Hunter and gestured to them, both who looked snug.  
“Can I join in?”  
Hunter patted the seat next to him and Clarke handed him another blanket and Bellamy tucked it around the three of them, Clarke's cheek pink as he leaned over to tuck it under her thigh.  


They ate their pizza watching Scooby and his friends solve the mystery.  
Hunter is enthralled and a few times he jumps but Clarke soothes him, running her right hand through his hair while eating with her left.  
Bellamy will admit that he spent most of the time staring at Clarke.  
Clarke caught him a few times and each time her cheeks turned pinker.  
Somehow Hunter ended up in Clarke's lap, his head tucked into the crook of her neck, his hand clutching her sweater during the monster chase and Bellamy shifted closer, his arm eventually going around her shoulders.  


Hunter fell asleep right before the last episode and Clarke chuckled as he clutched to her tighter and Bellamy tried to pry his son's fingers off her sweater.  
“I guess I should go.”  
Clarke bit her lip.  
She knew that Bellamy had to go home and out his son to bed, but it was only 8 pm.  
“Or you could stay a little longer and finish the second DVD with me. But if you have to go that's fine.”  
Bellamy grinned but his eyes landed on Hunter.  
He should say no and take his son home but then he thinks but instead, he saw her smile and her eyes, blue and wide, hesitation and hope in them.  
“That sounds good.”  
They laid Hunter on the other couch and Bellamy tucked a blanket around him and Clarke slipped Pablo under his arm.  
They looked at each other as they settled themselves on the couch, their legs touching but it's not long before she leans against him, her shoulder brushing his, her head on his shoulder.  
The blankets are tucked around them and Bellamy debated whether or not to grab her hand or to put his arm around her.  
It's funny how he used to have threesomes in college, but right now, watching cartoons with a pretty girl had him flustered.  
He finally decided to wrap his arm around her and she sent him a smile and moved closer to him. His hands start to play with her hair and he's not paying attention to the television at all.  
And neither is Clarke.  


Clarke knew she shouldn't.  
She should not kiss Bellamy, not when his son is on the couch in the same room as them, not when Scooby-Doo is playing in the background but she wants to.  
She turned her head to ask him if he wants water or something only to realize two things.  
One he is looking at her and two he is really really close to her.  
She can see the smaller freckles he has on his face and her throat runs dries.  
She swallowed.  
“Bellamy.”  
His hand goes to cup her cheek and he runs a hand over her cheekbone and she leaned in to kiss him gently.  
It’s chaste and sweet and it ends too soon.  
They both looked at each other, hearts beating quickly.  
Then she leaned in again. He kissed her back and when he pulled away they both had huge smiles on their faces.  
He pulled her closer and her legs are over his lap and she placed a hand on his neck and brought him back into for another kiss.  
Her back hurts as she is pretty much bracing herself on nothing but all she can focus on is that she is kissing Bellamy Blake.  
They pulled away for air and then he kissed her softly again.  
They exchanged kisses back and forth, whispering and smiling to each other in between kisses.  


Bellamy had never felt like this.  
Never has a girl knocked him on his ass like this.  
Never has he felt like this.  
This instant connection with someone.  
Clarke feels like a schoolgirl.  
She feels giddy and every time they pull away from each other she wants to giggle.

Eventually Scooby-Doo ends and they had to stop kissing as Bellamy had to leave. He carried Hunter to the car and Clarke followed him, Hunter's bag and Pablo in her arms.  
They stood outside the car and Bellamy tucked a curl behind her ear.  
"I have to get going, Princess."  
He kissed her softly and her arms went around his neck, playing with a curl, and she kissed him back. His hand went to her waist and he pulled her in closer.  
When they finally pulled away, her lipstick is gone and her lips were pink and swollen.  
He had to kiss her again.  
When he pulled away, her hand drifted to his face and she stroked his cheek, memorizing his freckles.  
“Text me when you get home?”  
He nodded and he waited till she's at her door before he drove off.  


She started to clean up, moving the flowers to her room so she can see them when she wakes up, but as she cleaned the table, she smiled when she saw the painting.  
Hunter had painted Pablo and him.  
Bellamy had painted a stick figure with yellow hair and a crown.  
She bits her lip and blushed.  
She will have to give the paintings to Bellamy another time.

* * *

**Clarke:** Best ex-boyfriend ever.  
**Murphy:** I guess the date went well? Can I be the best man?  
**Clarke:** You and Josie can fight over being maid of honor.”

 **Clarke:** Sooooo, he got me flowers 😍  
**Josie:** He got you flowers? What kind?  
**Clarke:** Pink carnations.  
**Gabriel:** That's really sweet. How did the date go? What's his name? His birthday? His social security?👀  
**Clarke:** Gabriel!  
**Gabriel > ** They are serious questions😜  
**Josie:** Darling be nice  
**Clarke:** His son is so cute 😍  
**Josie:** Yeah,yeah. His the daddy 🔥?  
**Gabriel:** How cute was your date? 😍  
**Clarke:** Very 🔥😍😜  
**Josie:** ohhh. did you kiss him? Second date?  
**Clarke:** 😏, is it soon to ask him out again? How does this work?  


**Muprhy:** So the date went well?😏  
**Bellamy:** a gentleman does not kiss and tell  
**Muprhy:** ah ha! So you did kiss! I'm going to everyone that I'm the reason you two got together at your wedding.

 **Bellamy:** Hunter, Pablo, and I are home in our beds safe and sound.  
He sent her a picture of Hunter and Pablo the penguin.  
**Clarke:** How cute! Well, I'm in bed safe and sound. I had a good time tonight, thank you for the flowers. They are gorgeous  
**Bellamy:** I had a good time too, thank you for being so understanding and letting me bring Hunter.  
**Clarke:** It was no trouble at all. Hunter's cute and his dad isn't so bad  
**Bellamy** Is that so, Princess?  
**Clarke:** It is..... You know I have your paintings.  
**Bellamy:** I forgot to grab them… any chance Hunter and I can come by to pick them up?  
**Clarke:** I’m free all afternoon.  
**Bellamy:** I promised Hunter I would take him to the zoo..if he doesn't mind would you like to come?  
**Clarke:** Only if Hunter is okay with it.

Both Bellamy and Clarke go to bed with smiles on their faces.  
Hunter is thrilled about Ms. Clarke coming to the zoo with them but not as thrilled as his father.

So much for not looking for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I need to stop going on twitter because I keep getting inspired on new things to write instead of working on my other WIPs.  
> Oh well, at least this is short and mostly written out.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	2. First I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 3 months, Octavia demands to meet Clarke at dinner. Dinner does not go the way, Bellamy expects with a surprising discovery and a bad reaction to it.

They have been together for three months when he brings her to a family dinner for the first time.  
It's been an amazing three months.

* * *

Their second date at the zoo is fun.  
She is dressed in jeans and a simple tank top, hair pulled into a ponytail, blue baseball cap on her head.  
Clarke coos over the penguins and she had paid for her and Hunter to get their faces painted while Bellamy laughs.  
She and Bellamy eat the popcorn Hunter begged his father to get and Bellamy laughs as Clarke climbs onto the lion during the carousel ride. She carries Hunter when he complains that he can't see, telling him random facts.  
She paid for them to see the dolphin show and when Hunter was chosen to help show off their tricks she had squeezed Bellamy's hand as she takes a video from her phone.  
She’s the one who reaches for his hand when Hunter runs off to play in the playground and they sit and talk.

He tells her about Octavia and his mother and Hunter and she tells him about her sister Josie, her father, and her brother-in-law Gabriel. He tells her about his love of history and Greek and Roman mythology and laughs and he launches into a discussion about Zeus and how he is to blame for most of the problems and Clarke finds it so cute that she cuts him off mid-rant with a kiss.  
When she pulls away Bellamy pulls her back in and they both smile at each other, giddy once they break away. 

They blush when an older couple walked by talking about how cute it is to see two parents still so madly in love with each other.  
They get hot dogs and french fries for dinner and they exchange smiles over Hunter's head and he recaps the whole day. 

They take Hunter mini-golfing the next weekend, in which Clarke got flustered watching Bellamy bend over to putt, that eventually, Bellamy stepped behind her to show how to golf properly.   
She didn't have to heart to tell him that she knew how to golf (and that she had won tournaments with Wells when she was younger) and the reason she was doing so badly had more to do with watching Bellamy bend over in his jeans and watching him smile at Hunter than her skills with a golf club.  
But then again what kind of girl turned down the opportunity to have Bellamy’s arms around her.

The next weekend they go to the beach, where Bellamy nearly combusted when he saw Clarke is her blue bikini and flower tattoo she had on her hip.  
Clarke had a hard time trying to keep herself from examining all the freckles on Bellamy's back.  
They had a good time building a sandcastle with Hunter and playing in the water. Clarke buys them popsicles and they laugh at how Hunter gets it all over his face. 

Clarke convinces them to go roller skating the next day with her and it ends with Bellamy holding onto to the wall while Clarke and Hunter skated circles around him laughing.  
He could not be mad because the smile on Hunter’s face and the spark in Clarke's eyes made the night regardless of how he looked like baby giraffe.

They go to the aquarium and the amusement park and Clarke gets into a teacup with Hunter after the third time because Bellamy started feeling dizzy. They eat cotton candy and Bellamy wins Clarke a stuffed lion and Clarke win a penguin for Hunter.  


They go to the history museum and Clarke smiles at Bellamy starts lecturing.  
He knows so much that a bunch of people started to follow him around thinking that he was a tour guide.  
He had blushed once he realized what was going on but the others had laughed it off once he explained that he was not a tour guide and several people told him how good he was. Clarke stood with her hands on Hunter's shoulders as Bellamy blushed. When Bellamy made his way back to them, Hunter laughs and Clarke kisses him softly, brushing her thumb over his cheeks bones.

They have movie nights, curled up with blankets and popcorn. They watch a child-friendly movie with Hunter and then once he falls asleep they put on an adult movie even though they spend most of the movie making out like horny teenagers.

* * *

But not once had they been out with friends.  
He enjoyed being in their little bubble- just him, Hunter and Clarke.  
His relationship with Clarke is special and he doesn't want to share her with anyone just yet. He doesn't need them to scare her off.  
But Octavia and the others kept insisting on meeting her.  


So here she was, about to attend her first family dinner.  
She wasn’t sure what to expect.  
For her family dinners meant dressing up, a stiff conversation and smiling politely as her relatives and mother asked about her career and her relationship. It was trying to hold in laughter when she and sister made eye contact. 

She had asked Bellamy what to wear and he told it was a casual affair so she had thrown on a pair of dark jeans and some black boots and light blue top.  
She carried a bottle of wine, not sure what to bring and not wanting to make a bad impression by showing up empty-handed. 

Hunter had been bouncing off the wall once he heard Ms. Clarke was coming to dinner.  
It made Bellamy really happy to see how much his son liked Clarke but having her come to dinner still made him really nervous.  
He really wanted the family to like her.  
And by family, he meant the girls since Clarke had won over the boys back in high school. Bellamy was not sure who was more excited- Hunter or Jasper.  


The doorbell rang and Hunter shot up.  
Murphy went with him to open the door.

“Ms.Clarke”  
Clarke laughs as Hunter barrels into her legs and she leans down to press a kiss to his head.  
“Hi Hunter.”  
“Nice to see you, Clarke.”  
She looks up. “Murphy.”  
She feels a wave of calm at the sight of her ex-boyfriend.  


John Murphy had always been one of her biggest supporters even after they broke up with periodic texts to check up on each other.  
Plus she owes him for setting her up with Bellamy.  
She hugs him tightly and he buries his head into her neck. The two former lovers hug each other tightly.  
Despite having kept in touch this was the first time they had seen each other since high school.  
Murphy pulls away to study her, her hair is shorter and she has gotten curvier but she's still the same Clarke.  
“You look good. Nervous?”  
She was twirling a strand of hair which was a nervous habit she had picked up from Josie.  
“I really like him Murphy and I want you all to like me too.”  
“Octavia and Raven will be your biggest obstacle. The boys and Emori and Harper have your back.”  
Clarke feels a twinge at the name Raven but she shakes her head.  
There’s no way.  
It’s not a common name but there's no way it can be the same Raven right?  
Murphy presses a kiss to her cheek.  
“You got this Clarke.”

Clarke lets Hunter lead her into the room.  
Jasper barrels into her.  
“Clarke!”  
She laughs and hugs him tightly, one hand still holding onto Hunter.  
Bellamy smile as he watches Clarke hold his son's hands while hugging their energetic friend.  
“I missed you too.”  
Monty hugs her tightly and Clarke is all smiles.  
Harper and Emori wave to her and she waves back.  


Her eyes met Bellamy’s.  
“Hi.”  
“Hi.”  
He crosses the room and cups her face and kisses her softly.  
Murphy wolf whistles and Bellamy turns to shoot him a glare while Clarke shoots Murphy a kind smile.  
She then holds up the bag to Bellamy.  
“I brought some wine.”

* * *

Octavia watches the scene leaning against the wall.  
The blonde woman is kind to her nephew and she has seen the hearts in her brother's eyes whenever he talks about her.  
She's not sure what to think.  
After Echo, she not sure that she can trust any girl her brother brings home.  
But then again, she never did like Echo and the feeling was mutual but the two had reached an unsteady truce.  


But Clarke is different, the boys seem to love her and as she watches her brother kiss and smile at Clarke, it is hard to not like her for simply putting a smile on her brother's and her nephew's faces.  
“Hi, I’m Octavia.”  
Clarke turns to her and she smiles.  
She’s pretty with her blonde hair and blue eyes and the row of piercings in one ear makes her raise an eyebrow.  
Clarke doesn't think its fair, Bellamy's sister is gorgeous and it's obvious that the entire Blake family could be supermodels.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Clarke.”  
They shake hands and Octavia watches as Hunter wraps his arm around Clarke’s legs and the blonde runs her hands through his hair.  
“Hey Hunter.”  
“Hi, Ms.Clarke.”  
“Pablo misses you.”  
“I miss Pablo too.”  
“Come look at my drawing!”  
He puls her to the kitchen and it’s covered in art and she coos over every drawing.

Octavia bumps her hips with her brother.  
“She’s nice.”  
“I really like her O.”  
His cheeks are pink but she says nothing but simply gives him a kiss.  
Clarke and Bellamy are sitting on the couch, Hunter in between them as Octavia grills Clarke.  
She's smart and patient and there a few questions that Bellamy takes offense to but Clarke doesn't bat her eyes at.  
Everything is going well.

* * *

That is until Raven comes in.  
Clarke is mid-laugh when Raven comes in and she stands up and holds out a hand but she freezes.  
Clarke and Raven stare at each other, the room is silent.  
“It’s you.”  
Raven’s eyes flicker to Hunter.  
Shaw is quick to scoop up Hunter.  
“Hey buddy, why don't you show me your lego toys. Le's build something for daddy.”  


The second they hear the door close, Raven is talking.  
“What the hell are you doing here.”  
“Raven.”  
Raven is angry while Clarke is pleading.  
“You have some nerve showing your face here.”  
“Raven, please.”  
Bellamy steps in between them.  
"What is going on?”  
“This girl is the one Finn was cheating on me with.”  
Someone lets out a soft gasp and Clarke feels her cheeks burn,  
“For the last time Raven, I had no idea that you existed. I would have never slept with him if I knew he had a girlfriend,”  
Raven lets out a slight huff.  
Octavia eyes her brother curious as to what he is going to do.  
Murphy's jaw drops,  
“No, you were Finn’s other woman?”  


Bellamy doesn't know what to say or do.  
He remembers Finn, vividly. He remembers the hurt and anger Raven felt when she found out about Finn’s other girlfriend.  
He closes his eyes thinking of Raven and how she had come to his room and had taken off her shirt and how he didn't say no to her.  
He opens his eyes and he looks at Clarke but suddenly he doesn't see her. He sees her and Finn.  
He sees Finn smiling at her with his long hair and using the same words on Clarke that he used on Raven.  
All Bellamy can feel his anger towards Finn.  
It’s been seven years but the anger is fresh, with the news that Clarke was the other woman.  
Bad enough that Finn was with Raven but he had gone and hurt Clarke too.  
How did Finn manage to get two amazing girls?  


Clarke nods, eyes on Bellamy to say something, do something.  
But he looks at her and she sees the anger in his eyes.  
She crosses her arm across her chest, ice in her veins.  
Murphy waits for Bellamy to say something but he doesn't.  
Murphy watches Clarke's face fall under her cold princess facade.  
Murphy clears his throat.  
“Anyone hungry?”  


Clarke sits next to Murphy with Octavia and Jasper across from her. Bellamy takes the empty seat next to Raven and Clarke feels the sting.  
She wonders if she should leave.  
Hunter comes running into the room and he sits next to Clarke.  
Clarke spends dinner talking to mostly Hunter and Murphy but the others except for Raven have questions for her.  
She sneaks glances at Bellamy but he's not even looking at her.  
Her heart sinks.  
Bellamy can't get the image of Clarke and Finn out of his mind and he has no appetite. He pushes his food around his plate.  
He doesn't pay much attention as to what is going on around him.  


After dinner, Raven and her boyfriend leave but not before Raven shoots the blonde a glare.  
The others are in the living room and Clarke can hear Hunter laughing.  
Clarke and Bellamy wash dishes in silence.  
Clarke waits for Bellamy to say something but he’s too focused on scrubbing the dishes.  


She takes a deep breath.  
“I didn't know he had a girlfriend.”  
Bellamy's shoulders stiffen.  
“I would have never have gotten involved with him if I knew.”  
“Clarke, just stop.”  
He’s begging her.  
He can't listen to this.  
Listening to her will only make him angry and will make him want to track down Finn.

Clarke falls silent fighting back tears.  
Stupid Finn.  
Who would have guessed that he would ruin her life again, eight years in the future.  
She dries her hands on the towel and hurries out of the room.  
She needs to leave get out.  
She puts her shoes back on and the others in the room frown at how quickly she is putting on her shoes.  
Clare bends down to put them on and Hunter throws his arms around her back and wraps them around her neck.  
She laughs and squeezes the arm around her.  
“Are you leaving Ms.Clarke?”  
She blinks back tears.  
“Yeah, baby. I have to go see my sister.”  
“But we haven't watched a movie yet!”  
He pouted and Clarke closes her eyes.  
“You promised.”  
She unwraps Hunter's arms from her back and pulls him toward her so she can look at his pouting face.  
He looks just like Bellamy, same dark eyes, messy curls, the splattering of freckles across his face.  
“I’m sorry. Next time okay.”  
She hates herself for making such a promise to a child, especially because she's sure there won't be a next time.  
Hunter studies her and his hands go up t her cheeks.  
“Ms.Clarke why are you crying?”  
Clarke raises a hand to find a tear had escaped and she smiles at Hunter.  
“My eyes hurt.”  
Hunter frowns at the lie but Clarke presses a kiss to his head.  


Clarke doesn't even think about how long the drive to Josie and Gabriel's will take because of traffic, she needs to see her sister.  
She gets there as Josie is putting Xavier to bed so Gabriel keeps her company. He makes her a hot chocolate ad then wraps an arm around her, knowing that his sister in law needs affection,  
Josephine comes down to find Clarke in Gabriel's lap, his hand stroking her hair.  
Gabriel shakes his head when his wife raises an eyebrow. _Did she say what happened?_ She sighs and simply sits next to them. She pokes her leg.  
"Though you had dinner with your boyfriend?"  
"Turns out a friend of his was Finn's ex."  
"The one he was with when you were together."  
"She hates me... and he didn't say a word."  
"Did you talk to him? Give him a chance to explain?"  
Jois gives her husband a look at his interruption.  
Now was not the time to be rational, Clarke needed support, not someone rational.

"No, I just left. I really like him..."  
"Then talk to him, Clarke. Don't write him off before you two can talk."  
Josephine isn't sure if she wants to strangle Gabriel or kiss him.  
Clarke nods.  
"Can I stay here tonight?"  
"You always will have a place to stay with us."  


* * *

Bellamy enters the living room a few minutes after Clarke had left. He had taken a few deep breaths to get his anger under control, not wanting his son to pick up on his mood.  
He scans the room to notice that Hunter is crying and that Clarke is not in the room. "Where's Clarke?"  
"She left." Hunter sniffs.  
" Ms. Clarke had to leave."  
Bellamy scoops up Hunter and pats his back,  
The boy clings to his father and Bellamy rubs his back.  
He looks at everyone, finally noticing the glares being sent his way.  
"She didn't say anything to me, why did she leave?'  
Octavia snorts.  
"She didn't have to say anything, trust me you said plenty."  
He opens his mouth and Octavia shakes her head.  
"Not now big brother, later once Hunter is asleep."  
They put on a movie and Hunter curls in his father's lap, Pablo the penguin in his arms, but Bellamy doesn't pay much attention to the movie, as he runs a hand through his son’s curls.  
He’s worried about Clarke.  
He texts her but she doesn’t respond to him at all.  
He tells himself that it had to be important. She would not just leave without a word but as time passes and he gets no response, he worries even more.  
Between his anger toward Finn and worry for Clarke, he's exhausted. It’s been a long day.

Bellamy tuck his son into bed and presses a kiss to his son’s forehead and Hunter mutters sleepily. His heart clenches as he takes in the way his son curls deeper into the blankets, his curly hair a mess. It’s amazing how his son looks exactly like him. Not one bit of Echo in him.  


Bellamy heads back to the other room to find that the others with exception of Muprhy and Octavia are gone.  
"Clarke left because of you."  
Octavia doesn’t hold back, her finger jabbing at him.  
Her eyes flash with anger and she looks like if she could she would stab him with a sword.  
"Me? What did I do?"  
Murphy crosses his arms.  
"It’s more like what you didn’t do."  
Murphy steps closer.  
"You didn’t say a word when Raven came at her upset, you didn’t defend her, you didn’t comfort her, you didn't even look or talk to her. "  
Bellamy swallows and sinks onto the couch and runs a hand through his hair.  
"I-I- didn't mean... I just got so mad."  
"At Clarke."  
Murphy sits down next to him.  
'Dude she didn’t know. She would have never gotten involved if she had known about Raven.”

Bellamy shakes his head.  
"No! I’m not mad at her, I’m mad at Finn!"  
Octavia and Murphy exchange looks before Octavia turns back to her brother who looks distraught.  
'Finn? But you ignored Clarke?"  
"I just - all I could see was Clarke and Finn, all I could see was Clarke falling for Finn and his hair and his charm and it made me angry to think that she fell for his lies. That he hurt her. "  
"'So you weren’t mad at Clarke, you were mad at the fact that Finn hurt her."  
He looks up at his best friend and his sister. “Fuck, does, does she think I'm mad at her? Is that why she left? I just didn’t want to blow up in front of Hunter or Clarke. "

He’s panicking.  
Is he the reason why Clarke left? Did he drive his girlfriend away? Is she even still his girlfriend?. Did he ruin his relationship with her?

He can hear his heart in his head thumping in his head.  
He is panicking.  
Octavia can see her brother spiraling and she cups his face in her hands. “ Bellamy look at me. I need you to take deep breaths. Look at me. Breathe okay. Just breathe. “  
“I have to go to her. I have to see her.”  
Murphy shakes his head. “If she’s anything like the way she was in high school, she doesn’t really let other people see her emotions. You go tonight it’s going to lead us a bigger fight. I’ll swing by tomorrow to watch Hunter for a bit and you go to Clarke’s and talk to her.”  


Bellamy has trouble sleeping that night.  
The thought that he ruined their relationship is in his head keeping him awake.  


* * *

When he wakes up, he checks his phone to see that Clarke has posted a picture of her and her family in the bed, all cuddling together.  
She has a bright smile but her blue eyes seemed dimmer. He did that do her.  
He texts her.  
**Bellamy:** Good morning Princess. Can we talk later today?  
**Princess 👑:** Morning Bellamy. I'll be home later in th afternoon. Is 2 okay?  
**Bellamy:** Perfect. See you then

Bellamy is restless. He takes Hunter to the park and watches his son run around, climbing on the playset and going down the slides.  
He pushes him on the swings and when Hunter asks him if they can go the End of the Summer carnival with Clarke, Bellamy feels a pang in his heart.  
He has no idea if he and Clarke are still together after what happened last night, let alone if they will be together in a few months when the summer carnival comes.  
He doesn't want to get his son's hopes up but his son is clearly attached to Clarke, not that he can blame him.  
He’s attached to Clarke too.  


Murphy comes by at noon to make them some soup and he can tell that Bellamy is antsy.  
Bellamy leaves the house at one, it's early but he wants to get some flowers. He buys some sunflowers, remembering that she once said that she found them aesthetically pleasing.

Clarke had been home since noon. Gabriel and Josie had taken her out to eat breakfast with Xavier and she had considered staying longer until she gets the message form, Bellamy. She needs to know where they stand her brother-in-law's words of wisdom in her head.  
She gets home early and paints, she gets so caught up in her painting that she doesn't even realize that two hours have passed, not until Bellamy is at her door ringing the doorbell.

Bellamy is not sure what to expect but he doesn't expect for Clarke to open the door, paint on her hands and her cheek, hair tied into a messy bun, paintbrushes holding it together.  
Her eyes widen when she sees him.  
"Bellamy?"

He doesn't even stop to think. He pushes past her and drops the sunflowers on the floor and he cups her face and kisses her, backing her against the door she had just closed.  
She's beautiful with paint on her cheeks and the brushes in her hair.  
How could he mess up things with this woman?

Clarke isn't expecting Bellamy to kiss her but before she can even doubt herself she kisses him back.  
He picks her up and she wraps her legs around him as they stumble to the couch, like horny teenagers. He falls back and they separate for a second. His hands are on her hips while hers are on his shoulders.  


"I wasn't mad at you last night."  
She freezes, still on his lap.  
"What?"  
Bellamy runs a hand through his hair, eyes on her legs.  
"I wasn't mad at you, I was angry at Finn, because not only did he hurt Raven, he hurt you. I wanted to travel back in time and beat the crap out of him. The fact that he did that to you and Raven, made me angry and irrational and I didn't want you to see how upset it made me. The idea of anyone hurting you upsets me.  
He lets out a snort.  
"Funny that I'm the one who hurt you now."  
Clarke's eyes soften.  
"You aren't mad at me, you were just angry at Finn for what he did."  
She cups his face, forcing him to look at her.  
"I thought you wanted to break up."  
Her voice is soft and he wipes away a tear.  
"No, never. Clarke, I love you."  


They both freeze, as his confession hangs in between them.  
She lets out a shuttered breath, her hands on his face, fingertips on his freckles.  
"You love me?"  
"I know it's only been three months but what I have with you is something I have never felt this before and.."  
Clarke shuts him up with a kiss, sinking down on his hips. His hands grip her waist and he pulls her closer and he swallows her moans as she brushes against him.  
Clarke pulls her upper body away as she kisses him and removes her hands from his hair to remove her shirt.  
She tugs it off and he breaks away to stare at her.  


He has seen her in a tank top, in a bikini, but that's nothing compared to Clarke Griffin in her light blue bralette.  
She is spilling out of the bralette and he can her nipples through her bralette and he swallows.  
The paintbrushes in her hair are long gone and her hair is loose and she looks like an angel.  
She reaches for his shirt and he grabs her wrist.  
"Clarke, no. Stop."  
She pauses, a flicker of confusion and hurt in her eyes.  
"I don't want our first time to be because we made up."  


She bites her lip and then slowly a smirk appears on her lips.  
"Who said anything about sex? I was going to let you get to second base."  
She huffs and reaches for her shirt.  
"Oh well."  


Bellamy lifts her up with a growl and the next thing Clarke knows, she is flat on the couch, Bellamy leaning over her, straddling her.  
She wraps her legs around him pulling her towards her and he kisses her, hard. He pulls away to nuzzle her neck before trailing kisses across her collarbone.  
She tugs on the hem of his shirt .  
"Off."  


He kisses her again as they tug his shirt over his head and it drops to the floor.  
She lets her fingers trail up his bare chest and she smiles when she sees all the freckles on his skin.  
"See something you like?"  
"I want to count your freckles."  
Bellamy is stunned. No one has ever commented on his freckles, at least not the ones on his chest or back.  
"I love you princess."  
"I love you too Bell."  
They kiss again and then he trails kisses down her neck, stopping at her bralette to play with her breasts for a bit and Clarke lets out soft moans.  
When he pulls away, her eyes are glazed and he grins at the how swollen her lips are.

Just because he's not going to sleep with her doesn't mean he can't have some fun with second base.


	3. She's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a talk with the boys, Bellamy realizes that he and Clarke have not gone a real date...alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut ahead. I'm trying to get better at writing smut, it's nothing graphic but I know some people are uncomfortable with it. It will start and end at the double line, so skip if its something you don't want to read.

Bellamy is sitting with the boys when Monty tells them he needs ideas for a date with Harper.  
“We are tired of going to restaurants.”  
The other guys chime in with ideas but Monty frowns at all of them and turns to Bellamy.  
“What do you and Clarke do?”  
Bellamy taps his fingers against his beer.  
“We go to the zoo. We paint. Watch Scooby-Doo or Disney movies. We went to an indoor inflatable place. The amusement park.”  
He trails off when he sees the looks on the other guys' faces.  
"What?"  
They all exchange looks and Miller clears his throat.  
“Dude isn't all those things stuff you do with your kid?”  
“Yeah, Hunter is usually with us.”  
“When was the last time you and Clarke went on date, just the two of you.”  
“We get lunch.”  
“I mean like dinner and a movie? Or something adult-like.”  
"We watch a movie on Fridays after Hunter falls asleep."  
"I mean when have you gone out, by yourself, in the evening."  
Bellamy falls silent, thinking, and they all exchange looks of concern.  
“Haven't you been seeing her for six months?”  
Jasper's voice is hushed and it may be the lowest Bellamy has ever heard him speak.  
Bellamy nods.  
“And not once you two have gone out together alone without Hunter?”  
Bellamy's eyes are wide with panic at the realization and Murphy wants to laugh at his expression if not for the fact that Bellamy looks like he will pass out.  
He reaches over to pat his friend's hand reassuringly.  
“Okay, I'm free tomorrow and next Tuesday to babysit.”  
“I should call Clarke and see...how could we have been together for six months and not gone on one date alone?”  
He felt horrible.  
What kind of boyfriend forgot to take his girlfriend on a real adult date?  
We’re they even dating?  
Why was Clarke with him?  
Murphy could tell that Bellamy was spiraling so he nudged his friend.  
“Let’s go play pool.”

They played the game in silence until the end in which Murphy leaned over the table to take his shot.  
“She really likes you. Whenever I ask her about you she lights up. Her sister Josephine called me, Clarke wouldn’t stop gushing about Hunter at the lunch.”  
Bellamy smiles lightly.  
“What I’m trying to say is Clarke likes you, she likes Hunter and it’s not that big of a deal. It doesn't bother her having Hunter come on dates. Don't let it bother you. You and Clarke, what you have is special. If it bothered her, she would tell you, heavens know she used to tell me back when we dated.”  
“It’s just that we've been seeing each other for six months how did we not get one single date together. All we have done is go out with Hunter or hang out at one of our houses with my kid”  
“Bellamy you are a single father. Hunter is your priority and Clarke understands that.”

* * *

Bellamy goes home and finds Clarke asleep on his couch. He feels a flash of guilt, he could make time to see his friends but he couldn’t take his girlfriend out on a proper date.  
She was cute when she slept.  
He gently picked her up and she wraps her arms around his neck.  
“Bell?”  
“Hey, Princess.”  
He places her in his bed and she fumbles with removing her jeans before curling up under his blanket.  
He was about to leave when she opens her eyes sleepily and looks at him, she reaches out an arm to him.  
“Are you going to stay?”  
“Want me to stay, princess?”  
“Always.”  
He crawls under the covers and she immediately scoots over to where he is and drags his arm over her, he buries his face into her hair.  
“Missed you.”  
She mumbles and he praises a kiss her shoulder.  
“Missed you too princess.”

She drifts off while Bellamy lays awake.  
He is so in love with Clarke, despite having only been with her for six months.  
He had never felt like this.  
He grabs her hand in his and the image of a diamond ring appears in his mind.  
He nearly drops her hand at the thought.  
He’s crazy.  
He hasn't taken her out on a proper date and he’s considering the idea of marriage.  
But he can see it.  
Her wearing a white dress, Hunter in her arms.  
Her with her belly swollen with a child.  
A girl with her eyes and her hair.  
He can see Clarke petting a dog, holding Hunter’s hand.  
Her crying at graduation.  
Them sending him to college.  
He can see it all.  
He can see a future with her.  
That thought should scare him, but it doesn't.  
It's Clarke.  
He wasn't looking for anyone but he found Clarke anyway.

* * *

Bellmay drifts off to sleep and he wakes up to someone smacking his chest  
He opens his eyes to see Hunter sitting on his chest, arms crossed and pouting.  
“I wanna have a sleepover too.”  
Bellamy blinks but then he is aware of the warm body next to him as Clarke sits up, her tank top wrinkled.  
She tickles Hunter's feet and he kicks his feet as he tries to keep hi smile on his face.  
But then he smirks and giggles and Clarke scoops him up and lays Hunter down in between them and leans over her blonde hair making a curtain and she tickles him gently.  
Hunter laughs and it fills Bellamy’s heart with so much love to see his son and the girl he loves.  
Maybe its too fast and maybe it too soon but he's in love with Clarke Griffin.  
He watches Clarke pull the blanket over her and Hunter's heads giggling.  
“Daddy, come join us.”  
Bellamy smiles and pulls the covers over his head, smiling at Clarke over Hunter’s head.  
“Tell me a story daddy.”  
“Yeah tell us a story, daddy.”  
He shivers and Clarke blows him a kiss and he reaches for her hand.  
“Once upon a time…”  


They don’t leave the house, instead deciding to stay indoors all day. Clarke borrows some pajama pants from Bellamy and she borrows a plaid shirt and wears it over her tank top.  
He orders takeout and as he and Clarke and Hunter play on the floor, every now and then she’ll look at him a smile his heart started to pound.  
They curl up for a movie, Clarke tucks herself into his body, their arms around Hunter.  
It feels normal, natural. Days like these it makes it hard to believe that he only met Clarke six months ago, sometimes it feels like he has known her all his life, that she has always been a part of his and Hunter's life.

He's in love with this girl.

After Hunter falls asleep, they make out on the couch for a while, and their shirts end up on the floor before he carries her to the bedroom.  
They curl up in bed and as she nuzzles his neck, his fingers run up and down her bare spine, he knows he needs to do something special for her.  
"Do you want to go on a date with me?"  
Clarke lifts herself up from the crook of his neck to give him a puzzled look, her eyebrows furrow.  
"A date?"  
He looks up at the ceiling and scratches the back of his neck.  
"Yeah, I was thinking we could go to that Italian restaurant?"  
"You and me?"  
"I figured we could use a date, just the two of us."  
Clarke nods and then lays back down and nuzzles his neck.  
"That sounds nice."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah?"  
He presses a kiss to her head and she sighs.  
He's about to drift off to sleep when she jumps out of bed.  
"Clarke?"  
She hurries to tug on her tank top and panties back on.  
"Clothes Bell, put some clothes on. Hunter came in today we can't take the chance."  
Bellamy rolls his eyes but tugs on his pants and then Clarke is back in her spot.  
Her breathing evens out and he tightens his arms around her.  
He can definitely get used to more sleepovers with her.

Bellamy gets his mother to babysit on Friday as everyone else is working.  
She is excited to spend the night with Hunter and tells him not to worry about coming home with a wink.  


Aurora Blake is excited to ask Hunter all about Clarke.  
Octavia had answered some of her questions and the pictures that Bellamy had finally posted reveal a gorgeous blonde girl with bright blue eyes and a smile that was aimed at her boys.  
Whenever she brings Clarke up to her son, he gets a dreamy smile on his face.  
Her son is in love.  
She had never seen him like this, the closest thing to this was his high school relationship with Gina.  
Aurora picks up Hunter as her son fretts about what color tie to wear, eventually settling on a simple black tie.  
Aurora sees him reaching for the hair gel and she nearly drops Hunter as she shoves it out of his hands.  
"Absolutely not. Never again."  
"Mom."  
"Trust me, Bellamy. The gel is a no."  
She looks Hutner and smiles at him.  
"Isn't that right Hunter? No gel for Daddy?"  
Hutner scrunches his nose.  
"No gel for Daddy. ms. Clarke likes your curls."  
Bellamy laughs as his cheek turn pink under Aurora's smirk.  
"Is that so? She told you?"  
Hunter nods, curls falling into his eyes.  
"She told me so, says she likes playing with them. They make us look cute. She also likes you in your glasses."

Bellamy is silent and Aurora clears her throat.  
"You better go, otherwise you will be late."  
Bellamy presses a kiss to his mother cheek and then one to Hunter's forehead.  
"Be good for Lola Aurora."

* * *

Clarke doesn’t have too many girlfriends, just her sister who is currently on the phone with her trying to help her figure out what to wear.  
Murphy’s laying on her bed, tossing a stress ball up and down into the air he had come over earlier to help, before his shift which started in a few hours. He was dead set on helping her get ready for a date.  
Bellamy told her to wear something nice for the Italian restaurant.  
Murphy to come over take a look at the black dress that she laid on her bed and it said nope he then proceeded to go through her closet, dragging out all her dresses.  
Murphy had called Josie and the next thing she knew she was trying on dresses.  
The top three contenders wear a navy blue dress, a backless red dress, and a lace light blue dress.  
The red dress was striking but Clarke was afraid that it might be a little bit too inappropriate for a simple Italian restaurant, the navy blue dress with the most casual out of all of them, and the light blue dress was sleeveless, in the end, they've gone with the light blue dress. She braided her hair into a simple crown braid.  


Murphy turns to his ex-girlfriend.  
He had known her long enough to know that she’s nervous.  
"Why are you nervous Clarke? This isn’t your first date." He tosses the ball into the air. "It’s just that Hunter is always with us. What if we’re not as compatible as we thought." "You mean what if you only together because of Hunter?" He sits up to look at Clarke who is applying lipstick. She caps it and turns to look at him. "Bellamy- he's special. Different. He makes me happy, him and Hunter." "Spoken like someone in love."  
"Yeah, I really do love him, both of them."

Muprhy smiles.  
"I'm totally taking credit when you guys get married,"  
Clarke laughs as she smoothes out her dress.  
She presses a kiss to his cheek.  
"I owe you one Murphy, thank you."  
He blushes.  
"I should head to work."  


After Murphy leaves, Clarke has nothing to distract herself. She can't paint or use charcoal so she grabs a pencil and a sketchbook and loses herself in drawing. When her doorbell rings she jumps and smoothes her dress down as she hurries to the door.  
She opens the door and her jaw drops.  


Bellamy in a suit does things to her. She wants to grab his tie and pull him into her house and run her hands through his hair and peel him out of his suit.  
She wonders if they will have time to do so befor their reservation.  
Bellamy is having similar thoughts.  
The dress hugs her curves and her crown braid makes her look like a princess and it reveals her neck, which makes him want to push her against the wall and leave a mark, letting everyone know that this goddess is his.  


She swallows and he follows the movement with his eyes licking his lips.  
"Do you want to come in?"  
Her voice is low and Bellamy closes his eyes.  
"No, if I go in, I'm going to bend you over the nearest surface and we will miss our reservation."  
Clarke shivers at his husky tone and the way it makes her spine tingle.  
"Let me get my purse."  
She heads to her room to make sure she has things and then with a smirk she leaves the room.  
Bellamy is where she left him and when he sees her, his eyes are dark.  
She closes the door behind her and he presses her against it, his hands on either side of her as he kisses her.  
She has to fight the urge, not to touch him because she knows if they do, they won't make it to dinner and she wants to go to dinner with him.  
She thinks about how shy he seems about asking her and she knows that she can't mess this up for him.  
He pulls away and rests his forehead against hers breathing hard.  
She closes her eyes and when she opens them she catches sight of what's in his hand.  
"Are those for me?"  
He steps back and he hands her the flowers.  
"Always princess."  


They make their way to the car and head to the restaurant. He holds her hand as they drive to the restaurant, his thumb going up and down her wrist. At the red lights, he brings her wrist up to press a kiss to it and she blushes as he smiles at her. After the third time, it stops being something cute and instead it starts to be something darker, more intimate. Two blocks before the restaurant, he sucks on her skin and when they get out to the restaurant, Clarke has to remind herself that they have a reservation and that getting kicked out for pulling him the bathroom is not a good idea.  


They follow the waitress to their table, his hand on the small of her back.  
He's the perfect gentleman, pushing her seat for her, holding her hand across the table. His eyes are focused on her and Clarke likes the way he looks at her. Like he wants to devour her but also memorize every word she has to say.  
Her fears of not being to talk are unfounded. It's not long before they slip into easy conversation, talking about their week with relative ease.  
He talks about his students, telling her about how creative they get in class. She loves how his eyes light up as he talks about what he's teaching him. He's such a nerd, but her's hers.  
She tells him about the sorority that booked one of her classes and how they got really into the class in between bites of their meal.  
"They clearly had started the sip part of sip and paint earlier. But they created some amazing works. They were all giggly but focused on doing good. Honestly, if I ever feel bad one day I just need to remember the stuff they said. Tipsy girls are sweet."  
Bellamy laughs and Clarke uses the moment to steal the last bit of garlic bread.

"Hey!"  
She tears it in half and gives him a piece and he smiles at her.  
She finished her garlic bread with a moan and his eyes darken.  
She shivers.  
The waitress comes by to ask them if they want dessert and Bellamy looks Clarke up and down.  
"No thank you. We will have dessert at home."  
The waitress blushes at the intense look he gives Clarke, at the implication of his words. They pay the check and Bellamy places his jacket over her shoulders and a hand on her back as they walk to the car. The jacket is huge but it looks good on her.

The car ride is full of tension, with Bellamy's hand on her thigh, simply resting there but Clarke feels hot and she wants to be home.  
"My mom is staying the night."  
He squeezes her tightly and Clarke taps her foot hoping that the drive goes quicker.  
Bellamy chuckles at her impatience.

* * *

* * *

They have barely crossed the front door before Bellamy is spinning her around and picking her up to kiss her, pressing her against the door, she drops her flowers to the ground, wrapping her arms around him and run her hands through his curls. She lets her nails trace down his neck and he moans and puls away from her mouth to kiss the top of her breast. He nips the skin and her hips thrust forward.  
"Do you know how gorgeous you look? How crazy you drive me?"  
He growls in as he walks towards her room.  
He squeezes her ass as he nips at her breast and they stop at the kitchen counter for her to undo his tie. His hands move up her thighs as she unbuttons his shirt, pausing to kiss the freckles she sees. He lets out a soft growl and rests his head on her shoulder as his hand reach her center and Clarke smirks.  
"Clarke? Where are your panties?

He doesn't even let her answer before he pushes her back until she's laying on the black marble top and throws a leg over his shoulder.  
He presses a kiss to her inside thigh before he licks her core and Clarke's hand reach for his head, tugging on his curls and he licks and sucks. He slips two fingers in her and between his fingers and his mouth, it's not long before Clarke's hips thrust forward and she comes with a loud cry.  
Bellamy pulls away, a proud smirk on his face as Clarke pants on the counter. 

Clarke pushes herself up and he pulls her towards him as they kiss lazily.  
She tugs off the rest of his shirt and it falls to the floor. She kisses his neck and her lips bite down and sucks until they leave a sizeable hickey.  
She looks at him happy at the fact that people will know he is hers.  
His curls are a mess and his freckles are begging for her to paint them, to count them, to kiss them.  
She cups his face, her thumbs on stroking his cheekbones.  
"I love you, Bellamy Blake."  
His eyes soften and he presses a kiss to her nose.  
He picks her up bridal style and drops her onto her bed. She bounces and he crawls on top of her.  
"Not as much as I love you, Clarke Griffin."  


He flips her into her stomach and unzips her dress, pressing kisses onto her spine and Clarke moans.  
He crawls off the bed to remove the rest of his clothes and Clarke turns to look at him.  
All that is in between them is her bra and his boxers.  
He crawls back on top of her and he smiles at her. He presses a kiss to the top of her breasts before he unhooks the front of her bra.  
He takes one in his mouth and Clarke closes her eyes and arches her back, one hand gripping his shoulders.  
She tugs him up to kiss her and flips them around, and smiles down at him.  
His hands grip her waist as she runs her hands down his chest. Her fingers dance near the hem of his boxers and she scoots down to press a kiss there before she peels his boxers.  
"Clarke, you don't..."  
She ignores him, and takes him in her mouth, bobbing her head and using her hands on whatever she can't fit in her mouth.  
It's not long before Bellamy has to choke out.  
"Clarke, stop. Baby, please stop."  
She lets him go with a pop and he groans.  
"Need a condom."  
He is about to get off the bed but she shakes her head and makes her way up to kiss him.  
"I'm on the pill and I'm clean."  
Bellamy licks his lips, the meaning behind her words clear.  
She trusts him.  
He flips them over and presses a kiss to her collarbone and he slips inside her. She grips his back and wraps her legs around his waist. Her nails scratch his back as he thrusts into her. Her hips thrust up to meet his and she comes first with a loud cry and he follows her.  
They rest for a second before he moves to get off her but she shakes her head.  
"Can we stay like this a little longer?"  
Bellamy nods and she runs her hands through his curls as he nuzzles her neck.  


* * *

* * *

The end of the Summer festival is a huge event that everyone goes too.  
Clarke and Bellamy follow the others as Hunter swings both of their hands as he walks between them.  
He's telling them about how he wants to ride the Ferris Wheel and Clarke and Bellamy exchange smiles.  
Raven and Shaw head off with Murphy and Emori to get food while Monty, Harper, Maya, and Jasper head to check out the music. Octavia and Lincoln stay with Bellamy and Clarke as they go from ride to ride, alternating who sits with Hunter.  
Raven is passing Hunter a cotton candy when Bellamy looks up, a flash of brown disappearing from the corner of his eyes.  
Since they had arrived he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. He told himself that he was being ridiculous but he could have sworn the flash of brown looked like Echo's hair.  
But that impossible.  
She was somewhere in Europe.  
He turns back to his family to see Clarke stealing some cotton candy from Hunter.  
"Can I have some?"  
He pulls Clarke in for a kiss and the others groan as Murphy covers his eyes.  
"Seriously?"  
Clarke laughs and steals some more cotton candy.

They join the rest of the group as Hunter laughs when Jasper picks him up, spinning him around.  
Bellamy pulls Clarke and they sway back in forth as the others dance to the beat.  
They smile as Murphy dips Octavia and Monty dips Jasper.  
Bellamy presses a kiss to her shoulder and then whispers into her ear.  
"I love you."  
She raises his hand to press a kiss to it but he freezes when his eyes land on a tall brunette woman.  


Echo. 

He steps away from Clarke as someone walks in front of Echo and she's gone. He steps to the side looking for her.  
"Bell?"  
Clarke's blue eyes are full of concern.  
"Are you okay?"  
She reaches for his hand and she squeezes it, shaking his head.  
"I'm fine princess. I just thought I saw someone I knew. My mistake."  
She doesn't look convinced but he lets it go as Murphy pulls her towards him. The others cheer as Murphy dips Clarke to the ground and spins her around. Clarke's laughter makes Bellamy smile but his mind is elsewhere.  


They head back to get on some more rides and Murphy wins a fake crown that he immediately jabs it into her head and Clarke cries out.  
"Ow."  
Hunter looks up at them.  
"Daddy kiss it. Daddy's kisses fix everything."  
Raven snorts.  
"I'm sure she's aware of that."  
Bellamy presses a kiss to Clarke's head and then fixes her crown.  
Octavia holds up her phone and he scoops up Hunter and they pose for a picture, the Ferris wheel in the background.  
"Say Cheese!"  
"Caseus."  
Bellamy and Hunter cry out and Clarke laughs.  
Murphy rolls his eyes.  
"Ddi you guys seriously say cheese in Latin?"  
Bellamy blushes while Hunter nods.  
"I can say a lot of things in Latin. I can count- unum duo tres quattuor, and I know my animals! Horse is equus."  
Octavia shakes her head.  
"Most parents just let their kid watch Hercules."  
Hunter's face lit up at the name of the movie and he turns to his father.  
"Daddy, what does Et pug-nan-ti Herculi lectum est scriptor mean?" He fumbles over the words but Bellamy understands the phrase anyway.  
Clarke throws a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles.  
"Where did you hear that?"  
He can feel his ears burning.  
"Some of the mommys from your club said it."  
"The mothers of the students from my Latin Club?"  
Hunter nods and Bellamy closes his eyes.  
"They were on their phone, said they bet you were..."  
Bellamy cuts his son off.  
Murphy leans in towards to Clarke.  
"Going to let us in on the joke?"  
"Apparently the mothers are betting that Bellamy is Hercules in bed."  
Murphy snorts and he whispers it to Emori and it's not long before the others laugh.  
Clarke takes pity on Bellamy and offers to take Hunter on another carousel ride.  
The others scatter as Bellamy heads to the washroom.  


Clarke and Hunter are waiting in line when she feels someone watching her.  
She makes eye contact with a tall brunette, ice-cold eyes, lips in a frown. Something about her bothers Clarke and she grips Hunter's hand tighter.  
"What horse do you want to ride on?"  
He points to the blue one.  
"That one!"  
"That's my favorite."  
She hands over two tickets and rushes to put Hunter on the horse.  
The woman is still staring at them.  
The music starts as the ride begins and Clarke holds onto Hunter, his face beaming.  
She feels a tug in her heart.  
He's cute and looks so much like his father.  
Same eyes, smile, curls, freckles.  
She loves Hunter.  
The woman is gone once the ride is over and Clarke is quick to make her way to where Murphy and the others said from them to meet.

* * *

The sun is setting and he is heading over to where Clarke and Hunter are waiting for him when he hears his name.  
He turns and it's as if time stands still.  
"Hello Bellamy."  
Echo.  
Her eyes trail up and down and he feels cold.  
She is as beautiful as ever, red lipstick, hair in a tight ponytail, jeans and shirt new and expensive.  
"Echo."  
"Missed me?"  
She moves closer and places a hand on his arm.  
He steps back.  
"Not really. What are you doing here? Last I heard you were somewhere in Europe."  
She rolls her eyes.  
"I came back for my son."  
Bellamy is angry.  
"Your son? The same son you abandoned in my arms without so much as a word? That son? Sorry, but he's not your son. He's mine."  
Bellamy walks away but Echo grabs his arm and he turns around. She moves closer until she's right in his face.  
"He's my son. I'm his mother like it or not. And I don't like the little blonde whore around him."  
"Leave my girlfriend out of this. Hunter likes her.  
"Hunter needs his real mother in his life and I intend to be there."  
She stands on tiptoes and presses a kiss to the corner on his lips.  
"See you around Bellamy."  
She disappears into the crowd and Bellamy can't breathe.  
He dashes off to find Clarke and Hunter. He needs to find them. He needs to hold them.  


* * *

They are waiting in line with the others and when he sees them he scoops his on up and hugs him tightly.  
He can't lose Hunter. He can't.  
He then pulls Clarke in and breathes in her apple-scented body wash.  
Clarke is quick to wrap her arms around him. She knows something is wrong.  
The others all exchange looks but when Bellamy pulls away Clarke shakes her head at them.  
Bellamy places Hunter on the ground and crouches in front of him.  
"I love you so much buddy."  
"I love you too Daddy."  
Bellamy stands up and Hunter grabs his hand and Clarke wraps an arm around his waist. She presses a kiss to his jaw.  
"I'm here."

They get on the ride and Hunter marvels at the sight but Bellamy's mind is on Echo.  
What is she doing?  
Why is she back?  
What will she do?  


They drive back to his place and he carries Hunter to bed. He runs a hand through his son's curls as the boy clutches Pablo the penguin tightly.  
He goes back to the room to find the others there.  
"What happened?" Octavia's foot is tapping on the ground and it grounds him.  
"Echo's back."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Sorry to anyone who speaks Latin, I used Google Translate to please tell me its wrong. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented, subscribed, sent kudos, read, etc. It means a lot to me.  
> One more chapter to go...


	4. I Don't Want to Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke faces Echo head-on. Echo plays dirty but Clarke plays smarter

Clarke presses a kiss to Bellamy's shoulder.  


After his announcement last night, everyone had erupted. Miller had wanted Bellamy to file a report, Raven wanted to know if he was sure, Octavia and Murphy were out for blood, Harper and Jasper were whispering with Emori and Maya. Clarke could see it was too much for Bellamy who looked like he was about to crumble so she let out an ear-piercing whistle and all heads turn to her.  
"Hunter's asleep. Look it's been a long night. Go home, get some sleep. Tomorrow we can figure this out."  
Raven opens her mouth about to argue but Shaw grabs her arm and shakes his head.  
Murphy studies Bellamy and the way he is holding onto Clarke's hand-like she's the one thing keeping him from falling.  
"We'll come back tomorrow. I'll make breakfast."  
They all leave with Octavia locking the door behind her before she passes the keys to Murphy.  
Needless to say, none of them have a good night's sleep.  


Clarke turns to Bellamy.  
"Why don't you shower? I'll be there in a bit."  
"Are you staying?"  
He looks so vulnerable and she cups his face.  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
She presses a kiss to his forehead and he closes his eyes.  
"I'm scared. What if she tries to take him away?"  
Clarke wants to reassure him that that's not the case but it would be a lie. She has no idea why Echo would be back after being gone for almost five years. But there will be hell to pay if Echo goes after Hunter.  
She ushers him into the shower, pausing for him to peek into Hunter's room, and waits until she hears the water start before she pulls out her cellphone.  


She doesn't even wait for them to say hello.  
"I need everything you can find on Echo Ashley."  
She can hear murmuring and the sound of someone looking for something.  
"I need more than a name."  
"She's in her late 20s, spent the last five years or so in Europe. Has a four-year-old son. Attended Arkadia University."  
"Is there a reason why you are calling us?"  
"All you need to know that it involves a child, Roan."  
"A child?"  
She can hear the ice in his voice and smiles. There's a reason why Roan was known as the Ice King in the courtroom. He was brutal, focused on facts, and cases that involved children were his specialty.  
"Consider it done. We will call with anything we find."  
"Thank you Roan. Sorry for waking you and Wells."  
"Don't apologize. We are a family. Family takes care of each other."  
They hang up and Clarke takes a deep breath before she calls her sister.  


"Clarke? How was the festival?" Clarke can hear the excitement in her voice.  
"We have a problem. Any way you and Gabriel can meet me tomorrow?"  
Clarke can hear her call out to Gabriel and then she hears his voice.  
"What's wrong Clarke?"  
"Hunter's mother is back and Bellamy is shaken up."  
"She's back? The bitch that left him and went off to Europe?" Gabriel hushes his wife.  
"Not now sweetheart. That's weird Clarke. Hmm, as his mother she has a legal claim to him but she abandoned him so Bellamy could use that. From what you told me, Bellamy is an amazing parent and as a social worker I would take that into consideration as well as financial stability."  
"He's a high school history teacher."  
"Which means he's good with kids but doesn't make too much money."  
"I could marry him, he would have access to my trust fund."  
Clarke can picture the look her sister and brother in law are sharing.  
"You would marry him?"  
Clarke stops pacing around the living room, her eyes on the picture of Bellamy and Hunter when he was first learning how to walk.  
"I can see a future with him. I want to marry him."  
There's a pause then Gabriel clears his throat.  
"Even if you married him, unless you adopted him, the biological mother still has rights. Look go to bed. We will see you tomorrow and can talk a battleplan then."  


Clarke hangs up and runs a hand through her hair. She makes sure that all the windows and doors are locked and then goes to check up on Hunter. She enters the room and fixes the blanket over his foot and looks at him, eyes watery.  
She won't let anything happen to him.  


Bellamy is sitting on the bed when she enters his bedroom. She immediately steps in between his legs and wraps her arms around him. He rests his head on her chest, his hands on her hips. She runs a hand through his curls, soothingly as he focuses on the sound of her heart. "I love you so much. I won't let anything happen to you or Hunter. "  
The only sign that Bellamy is listening to her is the squeeze of her hips and she pulls away and cups his face to kiss him softly. "Let's go to bed, Bell."  
Bellamy lays down and Clarke takes off her shorts and grabs one of his shirts and lays down behind him, one hand on his chest, fingers intertwined with his. She presses a kiss to his shoulder. She keeps pressing kisses to his freckles and eventually his body relaxes. But Clarke's mind is racing.  


She wakes up to Bellamy thrashing in bed, calling out "Hunter? Hunter?"  
Clarke shakes him awake."Bell? Bell? Bellamy!"  
He wakes up with a cry and then his shoulders shake with sobs.  
"I need to see Hunter."  
She pushes him back.  
"I'll get him."  
Hunter is still asleep and Clarke shakes him awake.  
"Mama?"  
"No sweetie, It's Clarke."  
She picks him up and he nuzzles into her neck, Pablo dangling from his hand.  
She rubs his back as she makes her way back to Bellamy's room and when he sees them, Bellamy's heart swells with love for both of them. He reaches for Hunter and he curls into his father's embrace. Bellamy lays him down and Clarke places a pillow next to Hunter before she goes back to her spot behind Bellamy, giving him the comfort she knows he desperately needs. Bellamy pulls his son closer and Clarke nuzzles his back. He falls asleep, two of the most important people in his life in the room with him.  


* * *

Clarke wakes up the sound of pots clattering and she opens her eyes to see Bellamy in front of her and she slips out of bed. She grabs Hunter's plastic baseball bat just in case and creeps to the kitchen.  
She nearly drops the bat when she sees Murphy.  
He turns to her and looks at the bat and holds out his arms to her. She slips into them and he hugs her tightly. She lets herself take comfort from him and then pulls away.  
"How is he?" "Scared. Hunter's in bed with him."  
Murphy turns to flip the pancakes.  
"She's going to have to get through us if she wants Hunter."  
"She's going to have to go through some of the best lawyers in the country."  
Murphy turns to her, eyes wide.  
"Roan?"  
"And Wells."  
Murphy pulls Clarke to plant a sloppy kiss on her lips and then he picks her up and spins her around.  
"You are an angel."  
Clarke laughs as he puts her back on the ground.  
"No one messes with my family."  
Murphy looks at her knowingly and shakes his head.  
"Might want to change, the others will be here soon."  


* * *

The doorbell rings and Clarke opens the door to find herself looking at the woman from the night before.  
The woman looks her up and down, her eyes lingering on her bare legs. Her eyes are cold as ice but Clarke stares at her head-on.  
"Clarke who is it?"  
Murphy walks toward them and freezes when he sees the woman.  
"Echo."  
Clarke's hand balls into a fist.  
This was Echo?  
This was the woman who abandoned Hunter?  
Murphy steps up behind Clarke.  
"You need to leave."  
Her eyes flicker to Clarke.  
"And you need to put on some pants."  
Clarke raises an eyebrow.  
"Can we help you?"  
"I need to talk to Bellamy."  
Echo tries to push past her but Clarke doesn't move and Echo rolls her eyes.  
"Bell! Come on Bellamy! Are you really going to let her fight your battles for you?"  
Clarke takes a step towards Echo.  
"Bellamy is sleeping. I'll tell him you will stop by."  
"Listen Blondie..."  


She trails off and Clarke turns around to see Hunter rubbing his eyes, Pablo the penguin in his hand.  
"Miss Clarke?"  
Echo coos as Hunter walks toward them and he holds his arms up. Clarke wants to pick him up and take him away, far away from Echo. She picks him up and he nuzzles her neck. Murphy glares at Echo but keeps silent. He has already texted the others to hurry up.  
"Can we watch Scooby-Doo?"  
Clarke rubs his back.  
"Of course." "Hello, sweetheart."  
Hunter turns to look at the woman and he tightens his grip on Clarke.  
"You need to leave seriously."  
Clarke pushes past Murphy and Murphy tries to close the door in her face but Echo hisses.  
"He's my son."  
"He's Bellamy's son. Leave Echo."  
"I would listen to him if I were you."  
Echo turns to stare at Octavia and she rolls her eyes.  
"Tell Bellamy that he will be hearing from my lawyer soon."  
She pushes past them and Lincoln has to stop Octavia from taking a swing.  


Clarke isn't sure whether or not to Bellamy. She doesn't want to worry him but this is about his son.  
She grabs some blankets and settles Hunter on the couch and Octavia smiles when she sees them. She holds out her arms toward Hunter and he crawls into his aunt's lap after Clarke pries him off her.  
"I'm going to wake Daddy."  
She heads to Bellamy's room to see him sleeping, she presses a kiss to his arm and then she lays down to press a kiss to his neck. His arms wrap around her and she trails kisses up his neck until she reaches his lips. He kisses her lazily, one hand in her hair as she moves to hover over him, one arm bracing her. When she pulls away, he looks up at her.  
"Morning Princess."  
"Morning, Bell."  
His eyes study her and he frowns.  
"Where's Hunter? What's wrong?"  
He sits up but she is quick to straddle him.  
"Hunter is with your sister. And Echo stopped by a few minutes ago."  
Bellamy tenses but Clarke runs her hands up and down his arms.  
"She's gone. Hunter is safe."  
"What did she want?"  
"To talk to you."  
Bellamy's hands trail up her legs to her hips to her sides and Clarke presses her lips to his and his hands make their way to her hair.  
"Your family is outside."  
She whispers it against his lips.  
Bellamy groans but pulls away. Clarke gets off him and she slides on her shorts and he gets changed.  


* * *

Murphy is serving breakfast when they leave the room hand in hand and Bellamy takes Hunter from Octavia and kisses him.  
Breakfast is mostly silent with Clarke and Bellamy fussing over Hunter who is loving the attention.  
Once Hunter is done Clarke goes to put Scooby Doo back on and Shaw offers to sit with him as does Monty, knowing their partners can fill them in later.  
Almost immediately Octavia turns to her brother.  
"Bell, Echo said that you would hearing from her lawyer shortly."  
His eyes widen.  
"Lawyers? What for?"  
Raven jumped in. "Can she do that?"  
Clarke squeezes Bellamy's hand.  
"As his mother, she has legal rights to him. She can petition for custody."  
"What can I do? I can't afford a fancy lawyer."  
"I took care of it."  
All eyes are on Clarke and Bellamy stares at his girlfriend.  
"You did what?"  
Her phone rings and Clarke glances at it before she puts it on speakerphone.  


"Not sure how it's possible, but this woman is clean. Not as much as a parking ticket."  
Clarke's shoulders slump.  
"Are you sure Roan?"  
"Don't worry Clarke, we have Luna on it. She's the best. She will leave no stone unturned."  
"Thanks, Wells."  
"How's the kid?"  
"Watching cartoons. Echo came by said that her lawyer will be in contact soon. I recognized her, she was at the festival staring at me while I waited with Hunter to get on the carousel."  
"I'll be heading down tonight, Wells will come by this weekend with some files. I want to meet this kid, his father, get the details. If this goes to court, you bet I'm going to fight like hell."  
Bellamy clears his throat.  
"Thank you so much sir."  
Someone is choking and they hear thumping.  
"No problem Mr.Blake. Clarke speaks highly of you. We look forward to meeting you and if need be, fighting for you both. Now if you excuse me, I have to go."  
They hang up and Bellamy looks at Clarke.  
His eyes are dark, but it's not the type of dark that is normally present when he wants to bend her over the table, it's angry.  


"What was that?"  
Clarke is on edge immediately, she recognizes that tone.  
It's the you are a rich girl tone. It's the I hate rich people tone. The you are just a stupid spoiled brat tone, the one her exes used to use on her. She never thought she would hear Bellamy use that tone.  
"That happens to be two of the best lawyers in the country."  
"And why do they know about my son? About Echo, about me?"  
"Cause I told them. I wanted to help, they want to help."  
"Did I ask you? I didn't ask for your help. I don't need some damm charity. I can take care of my son, by myself, I don't need some trust fund girl to fight my battles."  
"I'm not fighting your battles. I'm trying to help you. Hunter is so important to you and I want you to have the best people to help you fight if it comes to that."  
"No, what you are doing is getting involved in something that's none of your business. What did you think that because we are sleeping together it gives you the right to get involved in my stuff?"  
Clark feels likes she's been punched.  
Her lower lip trembles and she can feel tears wanting to make their way down her cheeks.  


Her phone rings and Clarke scrambles to pick it up.  
It's Gabriel.  
She doesn’t remember much of the conversation but all she remembers is that they will be at the restaurant in 10 minutes, its a 15 minute walk away from Bellamy’s.  
She hangs up and then fumbles for her purse, that is on the counter.  
"I have to go."  
Her voice breaks at the end of the sentence and she can feel a tear threatening to slide down her face and Bellamy grabs her arm but she pulls away.  
"Clarke."  


The hitch in Clarke's voice makes him feels guilty especially as she bolts out the door.  
"Dude that was uncalled for. Wells is her childhood best friend and Roan, he's her uncle. They are her family, there isn't anything they wouldn't do for her."  
Murphy scoffs.  
Octavia urges her brother back into the house.  
"Let's get to work. We probably should figure out what to do and why she's back.  


* * *

Lincoln and Harper are on a pizza run when the doorbell rings.  
Octavia opens the door and she blinks at the handsome man in front of her.  
"Hello, ma'am. I'm looking for Bellamy Blake."  
"Bell."  
Bellamy looks at the man fear in his stomach, is this the lawyer.  
"How can I help you?"  
"I'm Gabriel Santiago. I'm a social worker. Clarke, my sister-in-law, suggested that I come to speak to you."  
The fear is gone and is replaced with guilt.  
Bellamy takes Gabriel on house tour with Gabriel making comments on a few things and then he gives Bellamy a quick summary of what to expect if things go to court and a social woke comes to visit.  
He is not happy to know that Echo could get custody of Hunter but he is more relaxed after talking to Gabriel.  
After everyone leaves, Bellamy texts Clarke but she doesn't respond.

After crying to her Josephine, Clarke realizes that regardless of what happens between her and Bellamy she wants to help him and Hunter. She knows that he is scared and that while taking out his fear on her isn't right she understands.  
She's not going to leave him. She's going to stick by him.  


* * *

Roan shows up late and he hugs her tightly when he sees her.  
He cups her face.  
"What did you get yourself into darling?"  
"Trouble."  
He chuckles, his body shaking with laughter.  
"Trouble always does seem to find you darling niece."  
Clarke grins as he hugs her tightly again.  
Her uncle Roan's hugs remind her of snowy Christmas Eves' in which she would sit in between his legs as her father told them stories. Roan made her feel safe, the same way her father did.  
"Is he the good kind of trouble?"  
Clarke thinks of Bellamy and the way he makes her laugh and of Hunter and how he makes her smile.  
"They are the best kind of trouble."  
Roan nods.  
"That's good enough for me."  
He kisses her forehead firmly.  
"I'm going to bed. Tomorrow we will see your double trouble."  
Clarke heads to bed but after tossing and turning she reaches for her phone.  
Bellamy picks up almost instantly.  


"Clarke, I'm sorry for today. I didn't mean to get angry with you, I'm just frustrated. Hunter, he's my son and I wish I could give him the best. Echo has money to fight and I let my pride get in the way. What you are doing is one of the sweetest things someone has ever done for me and I appreciate it, Clarke."  
Clarke blinks back tears.  
"Bellamy, it's fine. I realized that you were just worried and I couldn't sleep without talking to you."  
"Neither could I. I'm scared that I'm going to wake u and find Hunter gone and I miss you, Clarke."  
Without even thinking of Roan, she asks him,  
"Want me to come over?"  
"Will you?"  
"I'll be over in 15."  
Clarke leaves a note with Bellamy's address for Roan and then she's on her way.  


The second she sees him, she throws her arms around him. She lets out a little sigh and he hugs her back just as tightly, lifting her up slightly and carrying her into the house. He pulls away to brush some hair behind her ear.  
"I love you."  
They make their way to the bed and this time Bellamy wraps an arm around Clarke's waist and nuzzles the back of her neck.  


They wake up to the sound of the doorbell ring and when Bellamy opens the door Clarke lets out a squeak and her cheeks turn red at her uncle's smirk.  
She makes the introductions and Roan sizes him up. As Bellamy and Roan talk, Clarke keeps Hunter occupied with an art project in the back yard.  
When Roan leaves her hugs Clarke tightly.  
"You picked a good one."  
Bellamy tells Clarke about what he and Roan talk about as they wash dishes. The next day, Bellamy gets the notice that Echo is petitioning for custody of Hunter.  


* * *

"As his mother, I do not wish for my son to be associating with someone of loose morals. Ms.Griffin made threats against me, she has been half-naked in front of my son, she was involved with a taken man and continued to live with him after she found about his girlfriend, her girlfriend was her superior, I don't want my son to be around her."  
Clarke is shaking and Bellamy grabs her hand.  
"Ms. Ashley, I understand your concerns but you can not prohibit her from his life. I understand you wish for full custody."  
"Yes. I am his mother, I can and want to take care of him now, I have the means, I was not able to take care of him before, I received an opportunity that I took because I wanted to provide for my son's future. Bellamy understood and I was under the impression that we would parent Hunter together when I came back, however, I received no word from him and I came home to find my son being taken care of by Ms.Griffin. Her questionable past is a concern for me. Clearly, Bellamy doesn't care and is blinded and I can not have my son there."  


Echo has spent the last fifteen minutes talking about her concerns about Hunter and the last seven minutes going on and on about how much of bad influence Clarke is on Hunter's life. She has also spoken about how she took the job to make money and how Bellamy did not get in contact with her about Hunter.  
Clarke's hand and Roan's and Well's warning are what keeps Bellamy from saying anything.  
In the end, the judges insist that they do supervise visits with Echo which would lead to Hunter spending weekends with her. They will review the case again come Christmas.  
Echo isn't happy but she doesn't fight the judge. She blows Hunter a kiss and tells him that she's looking forward to spending time with Hunter.  


The day they have to send Hunter to Echo's for the weekend, he cries, he holds on to Clarke tightly and Bellamy has to peel him off Clarkes' and he screams as Echo picks him up. The social worker frowns and Bellamy fears it may be a strike, he tries to reassure his son. He's out of his head. When Hunter started kindergarten, a month ago, Hunter had been fine while Bellamy was a mess.  
"You are going to have so much fun."  
Hunter keeps crying and Clarke steps in against Roan and Well's wishes.  
'Hunter honey. You need to go with your mom. She brought you some cool toys and its like a sleepover, buddy."  
"But I want to have a sleepover with you and daddy!"  
"We can have one another day, you don't want to make your mom sad right? I bet if you ask her, she will let you watch Scooby-Doo."  
She hands Hunter Pablo and he dries his tears. Bellamy gives him another hug and she leaves with Hunter  
Bellamy holds Clarke as Echo drives away and the social worker leaves. Clarke helped him into the house and he collapses against her.  
It doesn't get any easier the second time or the third time. 

Bellamy comes home to find Hunter crying and Clarke rubbing Hunter’s back.  
“It’s okay sweetie. It’s okay.”  
She had texted him earlier that Echo had dropped Hunter off early and she had not been happy that Clarke was the one to greet Hunter. Bellamy had already gotten an earful from Echo and he contacted Wells and Roan.  


Hunter sniffles and burrows into the crook of her neck, Pablo the penguin tucked in between them.  
She looks up at Bellamy and he notices the streak of charcoal on her face. His heart swells at the look on her face.  
Her eyes are angry and they promise retribution but they are also soft when they look down at Hunter. She rocks her body and continues to rub his back as Hunter's cries die down.  
They were two months into the agreement and Hunter had a bad nightmare at Echo's and had asked for Bellamy, Echo has refused to call Bellamy and it resulted in Hunter dreading to go back the next weekend.  
Hunter also told Clarke in secret that he had overheard Echo talking to someone about how she couldn't wait until Hunter was hers and hers alone. “I don’t want to go with her. I don't want to live with her.”  
Bellamy’s heart broke.  
How dare she. How dare she do this to them. How dare she try to hurt his son, take him away from him.  
He opens his mouth but Clarke beats him to it.  
“I promise you won’t. Your dad and I will do everything we can to make sure that doesn’t happen. Okay? "  
He nods and his arms tightened around her.  
Bellamy is conflicted, he doesn't want to give his son false hope but Clarke sounds so sure that he can't help but believe her.  


”Ms.Clarke, are you and my daddy going to get married? I want you to be my mama. If you are my mana does this mean I don't have to go with her?”  
Clarke blinks and her eyes meet Bellamy’s.  
She’s not sure what to say. How does she explain to the four-year-old boy that she’s not his mother? But she wants to be.  
Bellamy pulls them both close.  
Hunter wraps one arm around his father and the three of them huddle in their little bubble.  
“I love you.”  
He presses a soft kiss to Clarke’s cheek and then presses a kiss to Hunter's head.  
They lay Hunter in between them that night and Clarke runs a hand through his hair as he tells Hunter a story, the boy tucked into her side, a soft smile on her face as she looks at Bellamy.  
He loves her. He wants to marry her, once this is all over. He has known this for a while especially as she has been by his side throughout all of this.  
He’s going to marry her. He’s going to marry her soon.  


He just needs a ring.

* * *

Echo has a business meeting so they get Hunter for Thanksgiving and everyone gathers at his house. Clarke has pretty much moved in but it's not official since they don't want to cause trouble with Echo and the social worker.  
Still, Clarke filters in and out of his kitchen, refilling glasses and laughing with everyone. She cuddles with Xavier and laughs with her sister. She laughs with Aurora who is charmed by Wells, Roan, and Luna. She keeps everyone in a good mood and Bellamy has to remind herself that pulling Clarke into the bathroom for a quickie is a bad idea in a house with his son, mother, sister, and her sister and uncle are present. But he does manage to corner her for a dirty kiss until Murphy interrupts him.  


When they go to bed, Hunter can't stop talking about his birthday which is coming up. Bellamy and Clarke are planning on a surprise party for Hunter.  
But then they get the news. Echo has asked for permission to take Hunter for Christmas break and the judge agreed. Bellamy and Clarke try to argue because of the party but the judge is firm. They got Hunter for thanksgiving, Echo gets him for Christmas break.  
Roan and Wells tell them that the judge is hoping for joint custody.  
So they cancel the party and decide to have it later when Hunter gets back.  


* * *

Bellamy's senior ap class is watching a movie when his phone goes off. He ignores it but then it rings again.  
It's Clarke.  
"Clarke?"  
"Bell, Hunter's not here. He's not a school."  
Hunter had half a day and Clarke was supposed to pick him up. Normally, she would have a tattoo appointment at noon and Octavia would go but Clarke had a cancellation and jumped at the chance to pick Hunter up.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Hunter's not here. He had a substitute and she said that someone else picked him up under my name. I already called O and it wasn't her."  
Clarke's panicking and it hits Bellamy.  
His son is missing.  
Hunter is missing.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!  
> I had to split this chapter up because it was getting way too long.  
> Thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos, subscribed, bookmarked, shares this story on social media, talked about it. It all means the world to me!


	5. I Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter is missing, Clarke and Bellamy are worried. Bellamy and Hunter have a talk.

Hunter is missing.  
Bellamy messages the group chat which sends everyone into panic.  
Harper offers to call Wells and Roan while Bellamy dials Echo's number.  
He doesn't want to jump to any conclusions, but she's the only person he can think of that Hunter would go with willingly. Maybe Echo decided to start their vacation early? She was supposed to be by tomorrow to pick up Hunter. But if she meant to pick up Hunter why didn't she say anything?  
She doesn't pick up.  


When the bell rings, Bellamy is out the door and he heads straight to the principal's office.  
"Mr.Kane!"  
The older man is laughing with a tall blonde woman and he pulls away when Bellamy barrels through the door.  
"Mr.Blake!"  
"So sorry to interrupt but I need a sub. My girlfriend was supposed to pick up my kid from school but she called to tell me that someone else picked him up and all my friends are at work and Hunter's mom is not picking up and I need to find my son."  
Mr.Kane's frown deepens and then he is nodding. "Go. Don't worry about a sub."  
"Thank you."  


Bellamy doesn't remember driving but when he gets to Hunter's school he sees Clarke talking to Miller and he rushes towards her.  
"Clarke!"  
She turns to him, her eyes red and she throws herself at and wraps her arms around him.  
"I'm so sorry Bellamy, this is all my fault. I should have been here earlier."  
He wants to reassure Clarke that it's not her fault because it not but all he can think about is Hunter.  
He pulls out his phone to call Echo again and still no response.  
Miller looks at him sadly as his partner Jade looks at them focused.  
"How many times have you called your ex?"  
"Three times, she hasn't picked up once."  
"Do you think she picked him up? Do you think she would have taken him and run?"  
Bellamy runs a hand through his hair.  
"I don't want to think she would. I mean we are in the middle of a custody battle but I thought we could handle joint custody. She was supposed to take him for Christmas but she was supposed to pick him up tomorrow. Maybe it's a simple misunderstanding."  
"But she won't return your calls."  
Bellamy looks at his phone to see messages from everyone but Echo.  
"Do you have any way to find him? A cellphone? Trackers in the shoes?"  
"He's four, he doesn't need a phone."  
Jade nods and then she looks at Clarke.  
"I understand you were supposed to pick up Hunter."  
"Pick up was at 11:30, I got here at 11:35, was at the door by 11:40. There was an ambulance driving by and I had to pull over and several cars got in front of me. When I got here, the substitute told me that Hunter went off with another woman."  
"How earth did they confuse Clarke with Echo?" Bellamy reaches for his girlfriend's hand and Clarke squeezes it, rubbing her thumb over knuckles.  
"We are reviewing security tapes right now. But the substitute described the woman as a tall, well-dressed woman with short hair. She was wearing an expensive black jacket."  
Clarke's eyes widen and her hand goes to her own short hair that she had cut a few weeks earlier.  
It can't be a coincidence.  
Bellamy calls Echo again.  
No answer.  


* * *

Echo's fingers tap on the steering wheel.  
Hunter is in the back, the dog she picked up from the shelter Picasso in his cage next to him.  
If they were looking for her, they would be looking for a woman with brown hair, and a boy, not a woman, a boy, and a dog.  
She had been planning this for a while and when the judge said that she got Hunter for winter break she saw it as a sign. But then Bellamy asked for her to wait till Saturday and she had agreed. But she had been unable to change the plane tickets which meant her perfect plan of getting away now depended on timing. She needed to get far away before roadblocks were set up and an Amber Alert was issued.  
Luckily, the traffic was light and Hunter was napping. She had lied and told him that she was taking him shopping for presents. Her eyes had flashed angrily when Hunter said that he and Clarke had done to get Bellamy a present. If Clarke had not been in the picture, she would have been able to worm her way into Bellamy and Hunter's life much easier. The blonde woman had been a bump in her plans, with getting Roan and Wells as Bellamy's lawyers.  
But the woman also provided a good cover.  
No one would think to look for a Clarke Blake, Hunter Griffin, and a dog on the plane.  
They were looking for a woman with long dark hair, a boy in a blue coat, not a woman with short hair and a boy in a black jacket Echo switches lanes and taps her fingers on the wheel.  


* * *

Bellamy is frustrated. The video showed Echo picking Hunter up but her car had not been in the parking lot and she had not taken her car, which meant she was using a rental.  
Miller was talking to parents while Jade spoke to the substitute. They had sent a picture of Echo in but it was an old picture of her with long hair so Bellamy was unsure if it would do much.  
Bellamy didn't want to go home, he couldn't sit and do nothing.  
"Here."  
He looks up to see Clarke holding out a coffee and ha takes it and presses a kiss to her palm before she can pull away.  
"We are going to find him."  
"What if we don't? What if she takes him and we can never..."  
"Stop, Bellamy. We are going to find him. We won't stop looking."  
Her phone vibrates and she answers it.  
"Hello. Cillian, I need a favor."  
Cillian.  
The name sounds familiar.  
"There is a missing four-year-old. We suspect his mother may be flying out. She had a Europe visa. We can't find her, please Cillian. It's important."  
"Thank you."  
Clarke sighs and steps n between his legs and runs a hand through his hair.  
"Cillian?"  
"My ex. He works for the FBI, it was a bad break-up but he would never risk a child. He's going to look into it."  
"You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to call him."  
"Bellamy. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you and your son."  
He looks up to her and his hands grab her arms and she cups his face.  
"I love you, Bellamy Blake."  
He nods swallowing a wave of emotion- love for Clarke and concern for Hunter.  


"We checked her house. Her phone and car were there but her stuff is gone- clothes, Hunter's toys. We think she might be on the run."  
Miller hates having to give parents bad news, but nothing compares to having to tell one of his best friends that the mother of his child might be kidnapping their son and taking him to a different country.  
"She's going to Europe. Probably Paris or London, big and busy airports, easy to lose people there." Clarke doesn't mean to cause more panic but she has experience flying. She remembers her father always holding onto her hand tightly at the airport.  
"What if she is already on the plane?"  
Miller shook his head.  
"Closet airport is thirty minutes away and they have no outgoing flights to London or Paris. We have people checking cameras and going over records. The only other airports nearby are both 2 hours away."  
"What if she doesn't go directly there. What if she goes to another state? Or another country."  
"Not possible. Hunter would question her and I wouldn't put it pass him to throw a tantrum."  


* * *

They manage to find out that Echo rented a van under the name Ashley Griffin and the license plate number is released.  
When Echo hears the number she is about ten minutes away from the airport, about two hours away from Bellamy and Clarke. Their flight leaves in an hour so she steps on the pedal. She hands Hunter a bottle of water.  
"Drink this sweetheart."  
Hunter takes the water bottle from his mother and drinks, the dog next to him whimpering in his cage.  
A few minutes later, his eyes start to droop and Echo smiles as she watches him sleep.  
She taps her phone and dials a number.  
"Wallace.It's Echo. We are ten minutes away. Is everything set?"  
"I have us checked in, your luggage is on the plane. Just need to pass through security. The boy?"  
"Knocked out, he will wake up during the flight but you got the supplies. Dog is in the cage."  
"Your plan is genius. Three tickets to Paris while the four of us fly to Rome? No one will suspect a thing.  


* * *

With Echo using the alias Ashley Griffin, it makes things easier.  
Cillian calls them about ten minutes later.  
"I'm guessing you haven't brought any plane tickets."  
Clarke shakes her head even though the woman can't see her.  
"Someone by the name of Clarke Blake brought plane tickets for her son and their dog. Flight leaves in half an hour."  
Cillian hangs up and Clarke rushes to call Miller.  
Bellamy paces, hating that he can't do anything but stay at home. He can't go to the airport, the police captain had assigned Officer O'Riley to watch over them. They didn't need Echo panicking because she saw Bellamy or for Bellamy to do something risky.  
While Bellamy paces, Clarke makes pizza and garlic bread- Hunter's favorite.  
She digs out a bunch of blankets and lays them on the couch and she grabs Hunter's favorite movies.  


Josie stops by with a duffle bag of Clarke's stuff guessing that her sister won't be leaving the Blake's sides for a while. She finds Bellamy talking to Wells and Roan on the phone and her sister on the phone.  
"Come on Lexa. There has to be something you can do. A favor you can call in. A child's life is at stake!"  
"How I feel about his father is none of your concern. I'm calling cause I thought you could help. That you could put aside our history to help him. But clearly, you can't."  
She runs a hand through her hair, frustration coming off her in waves.  
Clarke hangs up angrily and lets out a sob and Josie drops the bag to hug her sister who breaks down on her shoulder.  
"This is my fault. I was supposed to pick him up. I'm supposed to keep him safe. If something happens to Hunter, that's on me."  
Josephine rubs her sister's back as Clarke cries.  
Bellamy hangs up the cell phone and sinks into the couch. Pablo is laying on top of the blankets and Bellamy grabs him and brings him up to his face, crying silently.  


"Do you want to hold him?"  
He turns his head to see Gabriel carrying Xavier in his carrier.  
After a moment's hesitation, Bellamy nods and Gabriel pulls off his jacket and then his cardigan, handing it to Bellamy.  
"Sorry, X can be fussy but he likes my cardigan. Guess it smells like me."  
Bellamy puts it on and he is surprised to see that it fits. Gabriel unbuckles Xavier and then he's in Bellamy's arms.  
Bellamy smiles down at him.  
"Hi buddy."  
He can feel tears in the corner of his eye.  
"I remember when I first held Hunter. I was so scared that I was going to drop him. It didn't matter that I had held Octavia before, the second I saw him, I forgot everything. My mom had to come down to help because I was so scared. I always figured that when I had kids, I would have someone there to help me. But the only girl I could ever see a future with was my high school girlfriend and we broke up because of distance. But Echo, I never thought she had it in her to be a mother. She was always cold and whenever I talked about kids, she would change the subject. Her leaving didn't really surprise me. It made me upset but I think Echo would have left eventually if she had stayed with us. "  
"Clarke had to come over to help me and Josie. Not one of us knew what we were doing. But we did good."  
"Clarke-she's..."  
"You love her."  
"I can't imagine her not in our lives. Hunter, he loves her. Sometimes it feels like she's been there forever."  
"Clarke loves you both. I've seen and heard about her past relationships, none of that compares to what she has with you. What you have is special."  
Xavier opens his eyes and Bellamy smiles and he holds out a finger and Xavier grabs onto it.  
"Hunter will be fine. Trust me."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because Clarke considers you family and there isn't anything she won't do for her family. And because Hunter is your son and that means he's a fighter."  


Clarke enters the room to see Bellamy carrying Xavier and he looks up to meet her eyes.  
Her phone rings.  
"Does the name Cage Wallace mean anything to you?"  
"Cage? He asked me out in college. I said no. Gave me a bad vibe. Why?"  
"We have pictures of him and Ms.Ashley in Paris and he flew out here a few weeks ago by himself and brought thre tickets to Rome."  
"Rome?"  
Bellamy passes Xavier to Gabriel and gets up to place a hand on Clarke's back and she puts the phone on speaker.  
"We have reason to believe that he and Ms.Ashley will be going to Rome. Cameras show that he arrived by himself early and checked in the luggage."  
"Any sigh of Echo?"  
"Not yet, Mr.Blake. But the flight leaves in twenty minutes and we have called security to be the lookout."  
He hangs up and wraps his arms around her and buries his head into the crook on her shoulder. She clutches onto his hand and runs her other hand through his hair, pressing her lips to the side of his head.  
"It will be all over soon. Hunter will be home."  
Bellamy tightens his arms around her.  


* * *

Cage is waiting for her, a baseball hat on his head as he grabs the dog cage. Picasso growls but Cage ignores him.  
"Thought you gave the dog something."  
"He refused to eat it."  
Echo glares at the dog as she repositions Hunter on her shoulder.  
"We need to hurry."  
Cage heads to deliver the dog for him to be put with the luggage. Echo hurries towards the security checkpoint.  
She doesn't see anything amiss and she smiles.  
She's going to get away with this.  
In about 13 hours, she and Hunter will be in Ireland, about to be a real family.  
She stops by a bathroom to put in her contacts and to ditch her other phone.  
She doesn't need Cage anymore and she had checked into the airport via the library computers this morning.  
Echo carries Hunter and taps her feet as she waits in line for the metal detectors.  
She kicks off her shoes and dumps her things onto the box. The girl behind her helps her peel off her jacket as she shifts Hunter from one arm to the other. She manages to get Hunter's jacket off as she passes through the metal detector and rings.  
"Ma'am."  
"Sorry."  
She tries to dig through her pockets to see if she has change or her keys.  
"Maybe I should hold the boy while you go through it again."  
Echo's eyes narrow and she scans them to see that the security guard has a gun.  
"No thank you."  
"Ma'am. I think you should give me your son."  
Echo then tosses Hunter to the guard and takes off at a run.  
The guard places a hand on his neck and the boy's eyes flutter open.  
"Is she gone Mister?"  
"Yes, son."  
"I want my Daddy. I want Clarke! I want my Daddy. I want Mama. " Hunter cries and the guard gathers the boy in his arms.  
They find Echo in the bathroom and she is marched out in handcuffs, Cage alongside her, his arm bleeding.  
One of the officers pets Picasso's head.  
"Good boy."

Picasso wags his tail. He had bitten the man's arm when he tried to force-feed him a treat.  
An ambulance pulls up and Picasso runs as they rush as a guard rushes out, Hunter in his arms.  
Picasso whines and he leaps into the back of the ambulance and licks Hunter's face the boy giggling.  
They check him over as Hunter tells them about how Echo wanted him to drink water but that the dog had growled and Hunter took a small sip. About how he woke up when they got to the airport but he was scared. About how he wants his Daddy.  
The EMTs are not sure whether to take him to the hospital, he could have traces of the drug Echo used in his system but the officer overrules him.  
I'm taking him home, his parents are waiting anxiously for him. They can take him if anything seems wrong. "  
The woman lifts Hunter up and clicks her tongue so Picasso can follow.  
Picasso lays his head on Hunter's lap.  
"Cillian, this is Fox. Hunter is safe, taking him home right now."  


Everyone is gathered at the house, waiting anxiously for Hunter. They had received the phone call about half an hour ago and since then Bellamy and Clarke had been nervous wrecks. Aurora nearly had to force feed them sandwiches. They were currently curled up on the couch, waiting. 

The doorbell rings and both jump up and Bellamy rushes to the door.  
"Daddy!"  
Bellamy gasps and he falls to his knees as Hunter throws himself into his arms.  
Bellamy buries his head into his son's shoulder crying, hugging him tightly.  
"I was so scared, buddy. I was so scared."  
Hunter is crying too.  
"Daddy, I was so scared. I was so scared I would never see you again."  
Clarke lays her head on Murphy's shoulder as he wraps his arm around her waist.  
Everyone else is crying, Aurora in between Octavia and Lincoln.  
But no one moves toward the father and son.  
The officer wipes away a tear and the dog next to her barks.  
Hunter pulls away and he wraps his arm around the dog.  
"This is Picasso."  
Bellamy looks at the dog and he laughs at the look on his face. He's not sure how but it looks like he's the owner of a dog.  
"Hi Picasso."  
Picasso licks his face and Bellamy picks up Hunter and holds out a hand to the officer.  
"Thank you so much."  
"Just doing my job sir."  
She leaves and Bellamy squeezes Hunter tightly.  
"I never letting you out of my sight buddy."  
Hunter nods burying his head into the crook of his father's neck as Bellamy runs a hand through his curls.  
Josie wipes a tear away and then whispers to Gabriel.  
"I think we should let be alone."  
They gather themselves and press a kiss to Clarke's cheek and make their way to the door.  
Hunter looks up from his father's shoulders.  
"Clarke!"  
He reaches a hand towards her and Clarke steps away from Murphy to grab his hand.  
Bellamy passes Hunter to Clarke and she cries and hugs him tightly.  
"You scared us, sweetie."  
"I was so scared, Mama."  
Clarke feels like the breath has been knocked out of her and she looks up to see Bellamy looking at them. She shifts Hunter to her hip and holds out an arm to him. Bellamy steps to them quickly and he wraps them both tightly.  
Aurora ushers the others out quietly.  


The three of them curl up on the couch, blanket tucked in under every leg and feet. Clarke sits in between Bellamy's legs (after a brief argument about how he should hold Hunter) and Hunter in between hers and it's a bad angle for their necks but Bellamy and Clarke don't care. Clarke runs a hand through his hair and Hunter holds Pablo tightly. Bellamy spends most of the time looking at Hunter than the movie, checking to make sure that Hunter really is here. Picasso sits on the floor asleep. Hunter falls asleep in her arms and they don't want to move but they carry him to Bellamy's bed.  
They clean up the living room, ducking to check up on Hunter every few minutes.  
As they put away the last of the pizza, Clarke sits on top of the counter.  
Bellamy reaches for her and places his hands on the counter.  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
"Please."  
She cups his face before she moves them to the back of her head.  
"He's home. He's safe."  
Bellamy slides his hands through his hair as he kisses her.  
When he pulls away, she cups his face, tracing the freckles on his face, the same constellations on his son's face. She presses her lips to his forehead and cries. He rests his head on her chest as he cries, relief that his son is home, scared because this could have ended badly. Clarke holds him, letting her own tears hit his hair.  
With Picasso in the room, they leave the bathroom door open and they jump into the shower. He runs shampoo through her hair and she presses kisses to his shoulders as she washes his back. They stand in the water, as she rubs his chest, her hand pausing over his heart. She rises to her toes to press a kiss there and his hands pull her closer, clutching her ass.  
They crawl into bed and Hunter moves closer to Bellamy and he reaches for Clarke's hand. He presses a kiss to her knuckles.  


* * *

By Saturday afternoon, the house is full. Wells and Roan have legal papers for Bellamy to look over and they need to prepare him for Monday. It should be an easy win, considering everything that happened but they wanted no surprises. Clarke talks to everyone, letting them fuss over Hunter, not going far from him. Hunter had woken up twice from nightmares and Bellamy knew there would be many more nightmare filled nights.  


Raven bumps her hips into Bellamy and he looks at her. Her arms are crossed and she is looking at where Clarke is carrying Hunter on her hip, talking to his mother.  
"She's not--- not what I thought she was."  
Bellamy raises an eyebrow as Raven bites her lip.  
"She-- she'd not as bad as I thought she was, I mean she did all of this."  
Rave waves her hand, gesturing to everyone.  
"Most girls they would have run the other way or they would have said it was none of their business. but Clarke, she went to bat for you, for Hunter. She called lawyers, called in favors. She did all of this and so much more for you two..."  
Raven licks her lips.  
"We are never going to be best friends there is too much history between me and Clarke but she's good for you. I have respect for her."  
Raven walks off and Bellamy watches Shaw wrap an arm around her waist and presses a kiss to her lips.  
Bellamy's eyes drift to Clarke, she has not let Hunter out of her sight since he has been returned to them safe and sound. Not that Hunter minded. He had been superglued to Clarke's or his side since he had been brought home.  
When he was not with Clarke he had been attached to Bellamy.  
It worried him but right now he was glad that his son was home, safe.

* * *

The judge looks down at Echo.  
"Ms.Ashley in light of recent events your petition for custody is denied. Furthermore, you are not to have any contact with Hunter Blake, Bellamy Blake, or Clarke Griffin. You are hereby charged with kidnapping in the second degree."  
Clarke holds Hunter tightly as Bellamy rests his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her from behind.  
"It's over baby. Its over."  
Echo Ashley will never hurt her family again.

Clarke drives them to her house and Bellamy is surprised to find everyone there. Octavia is the first one to hug him, followed by his mother. He looks at Clarke who is hugging Roan and Wells and he feels a lump in his throat.  
Bellamy doesn't want to let hunter out of his sight so he doesn't get to see Clarke too much but she is there. She presses a kiss to his shoulder as she passes by him to talk to his mother. She hands him a plate of food as she gives Murphy another can of pop.  
She keeps one eye on him and the other on Hunter.  


"You found a good one."  
Bellamy smiles as he watches Clarke laugh with her sister and with his.  
"She's amazing mom. I love her."  
"I got you something."  
She presses a small drawstring bag into his hand and when he pulls the strings he gasps.  
"Mom I can't."  
"Yes, you can. Nothing would make me happier. I see the way you look at her."  
Bellamy closes the bag and hugs his mother tightly  
Aurora leaves Bellamy there the bag with her rings in his hands.  
He looks at Clarke who is carrying a sleepy Hunter, a smile on her face. She turns as if she feels him looking at her and her eyes are full of life.  
"I love you."  
He mouths it back to her.  
I love you too."

Bellamy looks at everyone in the room. Clarke did this.  
She got him a lawyer, she got him and his son a lawyer to ensure Echo could not take him. She is the reason why he is able to keep his son. She fought hard for him, called in reinforcements to make sure he had the best chance. She called in help to find his son when Echo took him. She stood by his side as he fell apart. She called in favor after favor. How could he not want to marry this woman? How could he not love her?  


* * *

“Hey, buddy. I want to talk to you about something.”  
Hunter looks up from his toys.  
“Yes, daddy?”  
Bellamy cracks his knuckles, nervous.  
What if Hinter hated the idea?  
What if Hunter hated Clarke?  
Him and Clarke getting married?  
“What do you think about Clarke.”  
Hunter shrugs and he reaches for Pablo and gave him a squeeze.  
“She’s pretty. Nice. I like painting with her. She gives really good hugs, they feel like Mommy hugs.”  
“Mommy hugs?”  
“Teddy’s mom gives him really tight and long hugs when she sees him. He says mommy hugs are the best, they make you feel safe.”  
“Ad Clarke gives Mommy hugs?”  
Hunter nods, cheeks a little pink.  
“She makes me safe. When... when I had a nightmare that my other mommy wanted to take me away again, Clarke told me that she wouldn't let that happen again. I was really scared but she makes me feel safe, like you do daddy.”  
Bellamy pulls him into his lap and holds him tighter.  


He wasn't sure if he will ever get over the fear of finding out that Echo had tried and nearly succeeded in taking their son.  
Some nights he woke up sweating thinking that Hunter was gone.  
He would wake up and check up on him and on the occasions that Clarke also woke up he would find her in the kitchen, making him hot chocolate or tea.  
Or when she was still in bed when he got back, she would turn over sleepily and wrap her arms around him, letting him find comfort from her.  


“How would you feel if I asked her to marry me?”  
Hunter was silent and Bellamy feels a wave of panic hit him.  
“You don't have to call her mommy or anything, I just wanted to see what you think. I'm not going to ask her if you don't want me to .”  
“Can I call her mama?”  
Bellamy froze, not sure if he heard his son right.  
“What?”  
“Can I call her mama?”  
Bellamy let out a light laugh and he cuddles his son closer.  
“You can ask her once I ask her to marry me okay?”  
Hunter nods and he tilts his head up.  
“I love you, Daddy.”  
He puckered his lips and Bellamy kisses him before tightening his arm around his son.  
“I love you so much, Hunter.”  
Hunter holds Pablo up to him and Bellamy gave the stuffed penguin a resounding kiss with a noisy smack that made Hunter laugh.  
He wiggles out of his daddy’s lap.  
“Can we ask her now?”  
Bellamy shake his head and ruffles his hair.  
“Not now buddy. We have to do something special.”  
“Like flowers?”  
“A little bigger but yeah we should get her some flowers.”  
He’s thinking, what can he do that would be special for Clarke.

* * *

He comes home to find Clarke and Hunter sitting at the table painting smocks on, paintbrushes in hand, heads bent over a canvas.  
“Hi, baby.”  
Both of them look up and he laughs because they both have paint smeared on their cheeks.  
He kisses Hunter and wipes his cheek, then he tosses an arm around Clarke's waist and pulls her in close and smirks.  
“I think you got a little something on your cheek.”  
She smirks at him and runs a finger over his cheek.  
“Oh really? So do you.”  
Hunter laughs at the look of surprise on his father’s face as he raises a hand to touch his cheek and feels the paint on it.

Bellamy growls.  
"Oh, it's on princess."  
Clarke squeals and she takes off, Bellamy behind her. Hunter chases after them and Clarke's heart is beating fast and her smile is wide as Bellamy tackles her onto the bed.  
"Got you!"  
He starts to tickle her, fingers digging into her side and she laughs, body shaking.  
Sh sees Hunter at the door.  
"Hunter! Help save me!"  
"I'm coming Mama."  


Clarke freezes mid-laughter as Hunter launches himself onto Bellamy's back.  
Did he just- did he just call her mama?  
"Oh no. Going down too heavy..:" He drops onto Clarke carefully and Hunter laughs as he slides off Bellamy's back.  
"Get up Daddy! You're squishing Mama."  
Clarke looks at Bellamy and he presses a kiss to her neck, nuzzling her neck before he rolls off her and grabs Hunter, pulling him into the space between him and Clarke to tickle his son.  
Hunter reaches a hand to Clarke.  
"Save me, Mama."  
Bellamy looks at Clarke, who looks in shock and she has a hint of panic in her eyes when she looks at him and he realizes what the problem is.  
"Come on Mama, aren't you going to save him?"  
Her mouth drops slightly and he can see how watery her eyes but she smiles and then she reaches for Bellamy's sides to tickle him and he lets out a laugh not expecting her to do that.  
Hunter squirms away and then he and Clarke gang up on Bellamy until he calls out.  
"I surrender I surrender!"  
He takes a deep breath and spreads himself out on the bed and Hunter curls into his side and Clarke presses herself against Hunter and runs a hand through his curls.  
She and Bellamy look at each other over his head, wide smiles on their faces.  
And suddenly everything falls into place.  
There is no such thing as the perfect moment.  
He reaches for her hand and Hunter places his hand over theirs.  


"Marry me?"  
Her jaw drops and there are tears in her eyes.  
"What?"  
"I know we've only known each other for less than a year but I love you. You make me so happy and I can't picture myself without you. I can't picture our life without you. Will you marry me?  
"Yes. a million times yes."  
She lunges for him to kiss him and it's sweet and salty from the tears. Hunter wiggles in between them laughing about how they are squishing him and Clarke pulls away to hug Hunter, nuzzling his hair.  
She looks at Bellamy and pulls him in for another kiss.  
"I love you."  
He rests their foreheads together and then he pulls away to go to his closet to grab the ring.  
Clarke and Hunter sit up on the bed, watching him. When he pulls out the ring box, she has to blink back tears.

Bellamy gets down one knee and takes her hand and Hunter slides off the bed to copy his father, taking her other hand and she tears up at the sight of her boys.  
Clarke pulls out her phone and takes a picture of them before Bellamy clears his throat and slides the ring onto her finger.  
She admires it for a second before she hugs both of her boys, sliding off the bed to the floor, kissing Hunter's head and then Bellamy's lips.


End file.
